Old School Style
by lighthope
Summary: (COMPLETED!) A collection of 5 stories written (like the title says) back in the day when Passions was new. Mostly Therethan/Shuis, more detailed explanation inside... *5th story up: Love Will Find a Way*
1. Intro Disclaimer

You clicked on the link! Yay! Anyway… since you're reading this, I might as well tell you what this is about.

This story (rather, it's a collection of stories) is called "Old School Style" because all of them were written based on the events of ONLY the first year and a half of when Passions was airing. So for all you die-hard fans that want to remember some of the past… here it is. For all of you newbies that have just started to watch… there's a few things that you need to know.

On the show…

-Antonio wasn't on. 

-Ethan never proposed to Theresa. In other words… Theresa was single.

-Ethan didn't know he was a Bennett.

-Ivy and Theresa got along fine.

-Chad and Whitney weren't "in love" yet… they just knew they had feelings for the other. (But in Whitney's case, she didn't want to admit it.)

-The whole drug cartel thing… it's a very long and complicated story, so I'll try to make it short. (This has to do with "Where You Are," mostly, but there's some of the drug cartel also in "Love Will Find a Way.") Sheridan was engaged to this guy before she met Luis, his name was Jean-Luc, and he was part of this drug cartel and she didn't know. They kept trying to kill Sheridan 'cause she knew too much about some things (I forget what things) and yeah… that's who Roger and Pierre are if you are confused.

I think that's all you really need to know… if you have any other questions, just ask in your reviews. I'll try to answer them the best I can, okay? =D

And of course, the general disclaimer for ALL the stories (five of them, total):

If you see a character you don't recognize, then it belongs to me. Otherwise, these are **not my characters; they belong to JER and NBC and all those other people that are affiliated with Passions. So yeah. Don't sue me!**

A general guide, if you don't really want to read ALL the stories (but do, please! Just because I want you to!):

Adulthood, Kiss Me: Ethan/Theresa (Therethan)

Love Always, Where You Are, Love Will Find a Way: Luis/Sheridan (Shuis)

Now that I have that over with… onto the stories!


	2. Adulthood 1

Some notes:

*Story is told in Theresa's POV

*Starts exactly a year after Passions debuted

Adulthood: Chapter 1

          I woke up, depressed. Today was my eighteenth birthday, but I was still sad. "His wedding is tomorrow… he was supposed to be married to ME," I thought bitterly. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.  
          "Come in," I said.  
          My brother, Luis, walked in. "Morning, Theresa," he greeted me. "How are you feeling? Lucky?"  
          I smiled. "Not exactly… but I'm an adult today! That's something to look forward to!"  
          "Actually, you're not officially an adult until you're twenty-one, but that's not the point. Any plans for today?" Luis asked. 

          "Well, I was thinking, maybe I could hang out with Whit at the Book Café for a little bit, then go over the plans for…" I almost said Ethan and Gwen's wedding, but Luis still didn't know that I was working for them. I guess, since I'm eighteen now, I should tell him… besides, he's dating Sheridan, so I guess it wouldn't hurt… 

          "Plans for what, Theresa?"   
          I took a deep breath. "Ethan and Gwen's wedding."  
          Luis got a confused look on his face. Then… "What? Theresa, what are you saying?"  
          "Luis, before you get mad, remember that you're going out with Sheridan, so please consider that before I tell you what I'm saying."  
          At the sound of Sheridan's name, Luis lightened up a little. "Okay, little sis. Tell me what you're saying. I promise I won't say anything until you're done talking." 

          I smiled. If being eighteen was going to be this great, I wanted to stay eighteen forever! "All right, Luis. Remember how I was trying to get a job, and I got fired at all of the ones you tried to get me?"  
          "Yeah…"  
          "Well, Mama told Mrs. Crane about me, and she decided to try me out. So I went there, she hired me, and I've been working there ever since."  
          Luis took everything I said in. "So you've been working there for months now? And you didn't tell me?"  
          Mama, Miguel and I were too worried about what you'd do when you found out… so we kept it from you. Anyway, I'm also the wedding planner for Ethan and Gwen's wedding." 

          "Wow… I don't know what to say, Theresa, I'm proud of you, but at the same time…"  
          "I know, I know, Luis, but it's all out in the open now. Ethan and I have actually become friends now," I said. "And with you dating Sheridan, I'm surprised that you didn't find out from her."  
          "Well… she kept it from me too. I can understand now. If I were you I'd be afraid of me too." Luis and I laughed. "Well, Theresa, I'm glad that you told me. Even though I don't approve that much--" at that, I made a face, "Sheridan's there to watch you, and so is Mama." 

          "Luis, I'm eighteen now, I can take care of myself," I complained.  
          "Yes, but you're my sister, and I love you." He gave me a hug.   
          "Thanks, Luis… I love you, too." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Well, I better be going… I have… things to attend to. Happy birthday."  
          "Thanks, Luis." I smiled and watched him go. 

~Later~  
          I walked home after a day of putting the finishing touches on the wedding. As I opened the front door, I noticed that it was unusually dark… and quiet. I walked into the living room. "Hello? Any--"  
          "SURPRISE!!!!!!" The lights flew on and I saw a million faces smiling at me, most of which I knew, but some of which I didn't.   
          "Oh my… You guys did all of this? For me?" I asked, incredulous. There was plenty of food on the table, and a lot of presents on the floor.  
          "Of course, Theresa," Mama said, stepping forward. "We all love you. And there's three other surprises for you," she said, beaming. All of a sudden, two men and a woman came and joined her. "Theresa… you've grown so much," one of the men said. 

          I looked at them, confused. Then I looked at the woman and hugged her. "Poe! Omigosh, you came!"  
          Paloma, my older sister, pulled back and looked over me. "My little sister has grown into a beautiful young woman," she said, tears in her eyes.  
          "Poe, don't cry, I'm still the same Theresa you know and love," I pleaded.  
          "Yes, but you're much prettier now…oh, haven't you noticed Papa and Antonio?"  
          I looked at her in shock, then at the two men. "Papa? Is it really you?"  
          "Yes, Theresa. It's me. Come here, angel." I ran to him and he swept me up in a big hug. Luis, Poe, Antonio, Miguel, and Mama watched as we reunited. "Oh my gosh… this is the best birthday present ever… to have my whole family with me!" I said, with tears in my eyes. Then I looked heavenward. "Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much…" 

          "Hold on, Theresa, you didn't hug me yet," Antonio cut in.  
          "Tony… I missed you too…" I hugged my big brother tightly. "What happened to you and Papa?" I asked. 

          "Now is not the time, Theresa. Later, when we're all winding down. Right now, it's time to party!" Everyone applauded and I finally took the time to notice everyone else. Charity, Kay, Jessica, Whitney, Simone, Chad and Reese were there, along with their parents. Sheridan and Ethan were there, with Gwen, and three other people I didn't know were with them. I suspected they were Ethan's brother and sisters, coming for the wedding. Some other people from school were there. Our living room was jam-packed. Miguel, Tony, Poe, Papa and Mama went for the food while Chad put on some music. 

          Ethan, Sheridan, Gwen and Ethan's brother and sisters came over to us. "Theresa, happy birthday," Ethan said. "Oh, I want you to meet my brother, Richard, and my sisters Marie and Jasmine."  
          "Hi," I said. "I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," I said warmly.   
          "Hi, Theresa. Nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you from Ethan and Gwen," Jasmine said. She was about my age or maybe a year younger. Her sister Marie was just a little bit older than me, and Richard was about twenty-four or so.  
          "Thanks." I smiled. "Have you met many people yet?"  
          "No," Richard said. "I'm glad Ethan took us here, though. It's nice to meet people that live in Harmony…" He trailed off. I followed his gaze and realized he was staring at Poe. I smiled inwardly. "Oh, and Sheridan… um, yeah," Marie said, then turned away as she saw her aunt and Luis kissing.  
          "Oh, don't mind them. If you think that's bad…" I snickered. Then I felt someone pull my hair.   
          "I heard that, Theresa," they said in unison. They looked each other, and then everyone laughed. It felt so good to have all this love in the room… I smiled. 

          Wait a second… have you gotten everything yet? Well, if you haven't already guessed, I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I live with my Mama, my older brother Luis, and my younger brother, Miguel. Antonio is the oldest out of all five of us, and Poe is the middle child. Ethan Crane is the man I have loved for years, but he doesn't know that. It hurts to be planning his wedding to another woman. Anyway. Sheridan, his aunt, is dating my brother (as you can tell)… Whitney Russell is my best friend in the whole wide world, and even if she won't admit it, she's in love with Chad Harris (the DJ of Harmony). I know her too well. Well that's enough rambling for me. Let me get back to telling you the story. 

          So my surprise party was wonderful. I got a lot of spending money from Sheridan (Luis, normally, would have gotten upset, but since we're dealing with Sheridan, he didn't say a word, only smiled), a bracelet from my sister, a necklace from my brothers, and earrings from my mom and dad. They all teamed up and saved for me. I couldn't thank them enough. And they were all ruby, my birthstone. (Today is July 5, 2000.) Anyway, what else did I get? Oh yeah. I got a beautiful dress from Whitney, and matching shoes from the Bennetts. Charity went out on a limb and made me a beaded necklace. She said it was special and to always wear it; it was supposed to be good luck or something. I gratefully thanked her. But the best gift was from Ethan. He gave me a promise ring, almost as beautiful as the one that he had bought for Gwen. He promised me that he and I would always be friends, and that he treasured my friendship as one of his prized possessions. I smiled and almost cried, but I stopped. After presents and cake and stuff, there was the piñata. When I went outside, though, there was someone waiting for me. "Oh, my…"


	3. Adulthood 2

song credits: 

"I Try" – Macy Gray

Adulthood: Chapter 2

          "Noah!!!!" I yelled, rushing to hug my childhood friend. "I didn't… oh, my… What are you doing here?"   
          Noah Bennett smiled and said, "It's your eighteenth birthday, Resa. I wouldn't miss it for the world."   
          Kay and Jessica came out soon after me and smiled. "We just want to keep giving you surprises, Theresa," Jessica said. "Although Charity doesn't know he's here…" She trailed off as their cousin came outside. "Charity," Jessica said, "I want you to meet your cousin, our brother Noah."  
          Charity beamed. "So this is Noah? I've heard so much about you. I'm so glad I could finally meet you." 

          "You too, Charity," Noah said, as he gave her a hug. "Mom has told me a lot about you." Noah and Charity got to know each other while everyone else came out for the piñata. After a couple of times, Tony finally managed to break it open. Everyone rushed for the candy and treats.  
          Later, Luis and Sheridan danced the tango again (this time, it was a LOT better than the one they had danced at Mama's party, because they were actually going out…), and Chad put on one more song for everyone to dance to. Ethan found me and asked me to dance; I happily accepted. 

_Games, changes and fears:  
When will they go from here?  
When will they stop?  
I believe that fate has brought us here,  
and we should be together, babe, but we're not  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I keep my cool, but I'm feeling_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear:  
My world crumbles when you are not near_

_I may appear to be free,  
but I'm just a prisoner of your love  
And I may seem all right, and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a frown, just a frown  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I keep my cool, but I'm feeling_

_Here is my confession:  
May I be your possession?  
Boy, I need your touch,  
love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try,  
but this I can't deny, deny…_

          It was wonderful. After the party wound down, and everyone was gone (Sheridan and Ethan were the last to go), Papa and Tony sat us down and told us everything. 

          "You remember that night long ago, don't you?" Papa said to us. Luis nodded, and so did I, though it was a very vague memory. "Well, Alistair Crane called me and told me to come over, he was going to speak to me about something. Anyway, I went over and found him yelling at Julian, telling him how stupid that was, using a letter opener to kill his own mother, and Sheridan was staring at the body under the sheet saying 'I didn't mean to do it!'" At that, Luis's eyes began to water. But he managed to listen well. "Then Alistair spotted me and told me not to tell anyone what I had just seen. I wanted to tell someone what I saw, so I called here, and Tony picked up the phone. I told him to tell Pilar, but being the adventurous one that he is, he left right away. He came to the mansion, and Alistair got furious and told us never to disobey the Cranes again. Then he locked us up in the basement, and told us to stay there. For two weeks we were there, but they gave us food and beds and everything. We were terrified beyond words, but at least we had each other. When they finally let us out, they told us that we had a different name, social security number, everything, and sent us off to New Mexico. We lived there for a while and then, Poe came to New Mexico with your aunt Maria. We bumped into each other and we had a family reunion." Everyone had tears in their eyes, Luis, Miguel, Mama, Tony, Papa, and me… how could Ethan's family do this to us? 

          "But Papa," Luis said, "I went to New Mexico. With Sheridan." He smiled momentarily, then appeared to be in thought.   
          "We left there a few years ago, Luis," Tony said, picking up where Papa had left off. "We came closer and closer towards Harmony, and Poe followed us all the way. The three of us have become very close." Tony smiled at Poe, who smiled back.      "Anyway, we got here when we realized it was your eighteenth birthday, Theresa, and we found all of you, all grown up and beautiful." Papa smiled. So did Tony. "Wow… all my little brothers and sisters are grown up now. It's a miracle." 

          "Wait a minute," Luis said. "You said Julian and Alistair blamed Sheridan for the death of her mother? Then… she didn't kill anyone after all!" He smiled so brightly, even the blind could see it. Poe and Miguel had blank faces that probably mirrored mine. "It's a long story, you guys. I'll explain later. Now…let me go call Sheridan." He went into the kitchen. I followed him, for no apparent reason. Luis picked up the phone and dialed. "Sheridan? I have the greatest news… Sher? You okay? You sound like you've been crying… What? What about him?… Oh, my gosh… You want to talk to her?" Luis looked at me. "Theresa, Sheridan wants to talk to you." 

          "It's for me?" I asked. Luis nodded. Skeptical, I took the phone. "Hello?"  
          "Theresa, hi, it's Sheridan." Her voice was soft, and sad.  
          "Hey, Sheridan. What's up?"  
          "It's Ethan."  
          "What about Ethan?"   
          "He… he was in a car crash, Theresa."  
          "Oh, my God… no…" I dropped the phone and nearly fainted. Luis rushed to pick up the phone and to catch me. "Theresa? What is it?"  
          "Ethan…" I pointed to the phone. "Ask… ask Sheridan…"  
          "Sheridan?" Luis said into the phone. "Oh, my… I'll be right there, okay, hon? Just hold on and I'll be there. Hang in there." He hung up and carried me, barely conscious, to the living room, where he said that he had to go meet Sheridan at the hospital because Ethan was in a car crash, and he took me, Mama, and Poe to the hospital. 

*At the hospital*  
          We rushed into the waiting room. Sheridan was standing there, crying, and immediately Luis came over and hugged her. Gwen, Richard, Marie and Jasmine were sitting in the chairs. I walked over to Luis and Sheridan and saw Ethan lying in his bed. I gasped. "Oh, Theresa… it's awful," Sheridan said, clinging to Luis. 

          "Hey, we're going to get him through this," Luis said comfortingly, hugging both Sheridan and me. With his arms around us, the three of us watched Ethan, lying helplessly, looking cadaverous in his bed. Then I realized that for some strange reason, Mr. Crane wasn't there.  
          "Mrs. Crane, Sheridan," Dr. Russell said, coming into the room.   
          Luis walked us over to Dr. Russell while Mrs. Crane followed. "Eve? Is my son okay? He better be…" She glared at her, but then remembered that Ethan was in a life or death situation.  
          "He needs a blood transfusion… from his father," Dr. Russell said.  
          "NO!" Mrs. Crane said, quite loudly. Everyone became stunned. "Julian's blood will kill Ethan," she said, quietly.  
          "And why is that?" Mr. Bennett said, as he walked in.  
          "Because… you're his father."


	4. Adulthood 3

Adulthood: Chapter 3

          "W-what?" Chief Bennett turned pale. The rest of us all had confused looks on our faces, especially Gwen, Marie, Jasmine, Richard and Sheridan.  
          "Sam, I'm so sorry I kept this from you all this time, but Ethan is our son."  
Chief Bennett sat down. "Why didn't you tell me, Ivy?"  
          "Not now, Sam. I just need you to donate blood for Ethan, or else he'll die," Mrs. Crane pleaded.  
          "Okay, okay, Ivy, for Ethan. But I need an explanation."  
          "Yes, I promise, just go in there and save our son." Chief Bennett followed Dr. Russell into the donation room while all of us turned our attention to Mrs. Crane. "I guess I owe you all an explanation, don't I?" she said. 

          Gwen nodded. She looked angry.  
          "Well, way, way back, before some of you were born, Sam and I were seeing each other. No one knew about it, because my father wanted me to marry Julian, for business venture reasons. So I was forced to break up with Sam, but on my wedding night to Julian, I went back to him, and Ethan was conceived on that night."           Sheridan and Gwen stared in shock.   
          "So… I'm not really related to Ethan??" Sheridan exclaimed.  
          "No… I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Crane said. She and Luis comforted a very distraught Sheridan. Gwen, Richard, Marie and Jasmine were in shock too. "So Ethan is only our half-brother," Richard said. He shook his head. Gwen just stared. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I knew she was upset. 

          Just then Chief Bennett walked out. He pulled Mrs. Crane out of the whole jumble and they started to talk. Sheridan was just standing there, so sad, so Mama and I went to comfort her.  
          "I'm so sorry, Sheridan," I said.  
          "Huh?" She looked up. "Oh, Theresa, it's not your fault."  
          "I know, but I don't want to see you in so much pain. And neither does Luis."  
          "That's right," Luis cut in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sheridan smiled, but then a look of panic crossed her face. "The wedding!"  
          She looked at me, and I looked back. What was going to happen with the wedding? 

*2 hours later*  
          Dr. Russell walked into the waiting area. "Ethan's awake," she announced. "He's still a little weak, but other than that, he's going to be fine."  
          "Can I go and see him?" Mrs. Crane asked.  
          "Of course you may. But only one person at a time, two at the most." 

          Mrs. Crane and Chief Bennett walked into Ethan's room. They seemed to be a little closer now that Ethan's true paternity was revealed. I looked around the waiting room. Luis was gently nudging Sheridan awake, because she had fallen asleep. Richard, Marie and Jasmine were just sitting there, talking amongst each other. Poe and Gwen were talking, and I watched Ethan from the window. I guess they were going to break the news of his real father to him. Just then someone's cell phone went off. It was Gwen's, so she went outside to take her call. 

          Mrs. Crane and Chief Bennett walked out of the room, and told Sheridan that Ethan wanted to see her. So she went inside and I went up to Dr. Russell. "Excuse me, but is Ethan going to be okay by tomorrow?"  
          "We don't know about that, Theresa… it all depends."  
          "Oh… okay," I said. "Thanks."  
          "No problem." I started to walk towards Poe when Gwen came rushing in, sobbing. "Gwen? What's wrong?" I wanted to know.  
          "It's… it's… my parents…" she said, in between sobs.  
          "What? What did they do to you?" Poe asked.  
          "They found out about Ethan's paternity… and they don't want me to associate with him at all, because he's not a Crane… they want me to marry his brother--excuse me, half brother--just so that this whole business venture will work. Theresa, Paloma, I don't know what I'm going to do," she said, sobbing. 

          "Shh… it's okay…we just have to see what Ethan has to say," I reassured Gwen. As soon as I had said that, Sheridan came out, looking better and more at peace, and she said that Ethan wanted to see Gwen--and me. So we walked into his room.  
          "Ethan, honey, how are you doing?" Gwen asked, stroking his cheek. I turned away.  
          "I'm okay, Gwen, just a few aches here and there, but otherwise I'm fine." Ethan smiled. "Listen, I want to talk to the both of you about something."  
          "What is it?" I asked, turning back.  
          "It's about… it's about the wedding."  
          "Oh, Ethan, I have to tell you something too. My parents… they won't let me marry you… because of your paternity."  
          "Well, what about you? Do you really care about my paternity?" Ethan asked.  
          "Actually, yes, I do… what if we don't have enough money to support our family?"  
          "Gwen, if you really loved me, you wouldn't care about whose child I was. You know I could raise money well on my own. Well… I guess this makes what I have to say a lot easier." Ethan sighed. "What I wanted to say is that… I don't love you, Gwen. Not anymore." 

          Gwen looked taken aback. I was surprised myself. "Well… well I don't love you either! All you are is the product of an affair and… and you're not a Crane!" she yelled. With that, she ran out of the door and we never saw her again.  
          "Ethan… I'm surprised…I thought you loved her," I said quietly.  
          "I thought I did too… but the woman that I truly love is sitting right here with me." He smiled.  
          _What? Does he mean…? "Me?" I asked, surprised.  
          "Yes, you, Theresa. You're special, one of a kind. And I know you don't care that we come from two different worlds… actually, now, from the same one… and I've come to realize that you're the one that I've been looking for all this time." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "So… what do you have to say to all this? You don't hate me… do you?"   
          "Of course not, Ethan. In fact… I love you. I've loved you ever since I can remember. You were the man I've always dreamed of, the 'boyfriend' I was devastated to lose, and just the man I've always admired. And now… my dreams are coming true. But… what about the wedding? It's tomorrow, and we don't have a bride."  
          "Sure we do."  
          "Huh?" I didn't get it at all.  
          "Theresa, I've always loved you, I just never realized it until now. So I'm asking you to be my wife. Marry me, Theresa." He took the promise ring off of my finger, turned it around, and held it. "I want you to be my bride." _

I beamed. "Of course I will! That's the one dream I thought would never come true." I smiled as Ethan slipped the ring on my finger and kissed my hand. "Thank you, Ethan."  
          "For what?"  
          "For making my dreams come true. Oh and for giving me the best birthday present anyone could."  
          "My pleasure." He smiled. "Now… could you go and get Dr. Russell? I want to get out of here as soon as I can."  
          I giggled. "All right," I obliged, and walked out of the room. Then I went to find Dr. Russell. "Dr., Ethan says he's feeling fine and that he wants to be released… if it's possible."  
          "Well, I'll go do some tests on him and we'll see." 

          "Thank you, Dr. Russell." She walked into Ethan's room and I walked back into the waiting area, smiling. Luis, Sheridan, Mama, Poe, and Jasmine picked up on it right away.   
          "What is it, mija?" Mama asked me.  
          "I'm getting married tomorrow, Mama."  
          "WHAT???" You could hear Luis from California, he was so loud. "Theresa… you're way too young to get married! Who are you getting married to?"  
          "Ethan!"  
          "But he's getting married to Gwen… isn't he?" Sheridan asked.  
          "No, he's not. He doesn't love her anymore."  
          "Ay, Theresa, what did you do to them?" Mama asked me.  
          "Nothing, I swear! You can go and ask him yourself!" I was almost in tears, because no one believed what I said. Sheridan and Mama walked in to confirm it, while Luis proceeded to lecture me. "Now, Theresa, you are NOT getting married to Ethan. At least, not tomorrow." 

          "But Luis, he asked me to!"  
          "I don't care, you're my little sister and you're way too young to be getting married."  
          "Luis, please, understand me. I've loved Ethan ever since… ever since I can remember. I've had to live with the fact that he was in love with another woman for so long, but now she doesn't love him anymore. It's FATE, Luis. Don't step in her way. And besides, I'm eighteen now… I'm legal." I smiled.  
          "I understand, but Theresa, eighteen? You have your whole life. At least wait until you're twenty-one," he pleaded.  
          "I have an idea. What if… I get married now, and Ethan's family can pay for my college?"  
          "The Cranes? They're not his family anymore," Luis pointed out.  
          "Oh. Yeah. But Ivy is his mother."  
          "That's true…"   
          "That sounds like a wonderful idea," someone said from behind me. I turned around. "Mrs. Crane?"  
          "Theresa, I knew you and Ethan were going to end up together someday. I always suspected that you had feelings for my son. And I really didn't like Gwen, to be honest. I would love to have you in the family, but if Luis insists, we will pay for your college education." She smiled.  
          I turned to Luis. "Luis… please?" I looked up at him, my eyes pleading.  
          "Come on, Luis," Sheridan prompted. "It would be a blessing to have Theresa in the family. She's a special girl. And you know you want to make her happy."  
          "Aw, Sher, come on, you know I can't say no to you," Luis protested.  
          "Well, then, don't. Let Theresa and Ethan get married. She's legal."  
          "Oh… all right. But Theresa, if you get into any trouble--"  
          "I won't, Luis. Promise."   
          "Well… okay, I guess. You can marry Ethan." 

          "Oh, thank you so much!" I hugged my brother. "You don't know how much this means to me, Luis."  
          "You know what? I think I do." Luis smiled. "I think I finally understand."


	5. Adulthood 4

song credits:

"I Knew I Loved You" – Savage Garden

Adulthood: Chapter 4

*next day*  
          "Theresa… you look amazing," Whitney, my maid of honor, said.  
          "Thank you, Whit. Didn't I tell you Fate was going to win in the end? You kept warning me over and over and over and over again, and I never listened. You see why? I'm going to become Mrs. Ethan Crane today. Or should I say, Mrs. Ethan Bennett?" I smiled. "Either way, I don't care what his last name is. It doesn't change anything at all."  
          "Whatever you say, Theresa," Whitney said. Just then Sheridan came in. "Hey guys," she said. "Wow, Theresa, you look beautiful. I'm so happy you're going to become my niece-in-law... because I still consider Ethan to be my nephew," she said.  
          "Yeah, but if you marry Luis--which I know you will, soon," I added, "you'll _truly_ be my sister-in-law, too."  
          Sheridan smiled. "That's a comforting thought. Anyway, I just came in to wish you good luck."  
          "Thank you, Sher."  
          "Anytime." She left the room, and then I heard the wedding music start.          "Come on," I said, grabbing Whitney's wrist. "Today I'm getting married!" 

          I walked into the vestibule and waited my turn to walk up the aisle. Papa was waiting for me there. "Hello, my Theresa. I thought this day would never come."  
          "What, you mean my wedding day?"  
          "No. I though I'd never see the day that I could walk my daughter down the aisle. I remember you asking about Ethan all the time. I didn't know you'd end up marrying. How did you meet?"  
          "It's a long story, Papa. I'll tell you later, okay? Promise."  
          "Save me a dance."  
          "I will." I smiled up at my father as we walked down the aisle. When I saw Ethan, my whole face lit up. He looked so handsome. And my wedding day was turning out to be exactly as I imagined it. 

~at the reception~  
          Everyone was mingling, when Chad said, "Okay, y'all, time to clear out. It's time for our guests of honor to dance!" Everyone applauded as Ethan led me to the dance floor. "Theresa, you look absolutely incredible. I can't believe we're finally together."  
          "I can't either, Ethan. I have loved you for my whole life, and my dream has finally come true. Thank you so much."  
          "No, thank you." He kissed me then, and then the music started playing. 

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes; I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into light  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I've been searching for; I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into light  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you…_

          After that, we cut the cake, made some toasts (some of them were so beautiful they made me cry), threw the bouquet (my new aunt-in-law, Sheridan, caught it) and the garter (Luis caught that)… danced some more, and basically had a good time. And so begins my journey into adulthood…


	6. Love Always 1

AN: Here's the second story! To Elizabeth: I know Paloma's the youngest L-F. I just wanted to spice things up a bit, since we never see her and they barely talk about her on the show. I thought it'd be cool. (In my other story, which is a Paloma/OC story… you should read it! [It's called "Meant to Be Together: The Story of Paloma and Jacob".] LOL sorry, trying to shamelessly publicize again… the fact that she is the youngest is stressed.) 

Now… this story switches gears a bit. It's a Shuis. It's a fic set in the future. That's all I have to say.

This (*…*) means thinking. I didn't want to italicize anything… I'm trying to preserve the fics from when I wrote them (two-three years ago)… so yeah.

And… ashes of roses, I'm getting your reviews as I write this, so yeah… thanks for all your great comments! and I LOVE your story (Kay's Story)… I'm one of those people who read and don't review. Sorry. But I thought I'd let you know here. =D

Onto the story…

Love Always (part 1)

          Sheridan Crane was driving. *It's been so long since I've been here, I wonder what everyone will think when I come back...* She stopped at a red light and looked back at her little girls. Yeah, they were still asleep. "We're almost there, sweethearts," she said. *Almost there.*

          Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, the Chief of Police, was going about his duties when his ex-best friend, Hank Bennett, called to him from behind bars. "Luis," he said, "you gotta help me. Please."

          "No," he said sternly. *Not after what you did.* Hank had chased the love of Luis' life away, and now he was miserable. *That was five years ago, Luis. Sheridan's never coming back. Never.*

          Sheridan pulled up into the driveway of her old house, where she hadn't grown up but where her nephew now lived, the CEO of Crane Industries. Now, everyone in Harmony loved the Cranes, particularly because Julian and Alistair were dead, and because it had just been revealed that Ethan was not Julian's son, but everyone wanted him to be the CEO anyway. He lived with his fiancée, Theresa. *Theresa... I wonder if she knew that she has nieces...* 

          "Mommy?" a little voice asked from the back of the car. It was Rachel Theresa, named after her aunt. "Rachel, honey, I'm here." She gently unbuckled her daughter and helped her out of the car. "We're going to meet your cousin and his fiancée, okay? Be a good girl and wait while I wake Skylar up." Sheridan reached into the car and gently stroked the face identical to Rachel's. "Skye, honey, wake up."

          Skylar Veronica stirred in her sleep. "Mommy?" she asked, panicky.

          "Shh, I'm here," Sheridan said as she tried to calm her other daughter. "Come on, now, Skye, we're going to meet your cousin now," she said, pushing Skylar's long blonde hair out of her brown eyes. *Her mother's hair... but her father's eyes.*

          "Mommy?" Sheridan slammed the last door of the car shut and turned to Rachel. "Yes, honey?"

          "Are we finally going to meet Daddy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Luis had finally dealt with Hank when he got a call from the Crane Mansion. It was probably Theresa, his sister. Or Ethan. He and Ethan had become pretty close once Sheridan had left, all those years ago, and when he and Theresa became engaged.

          "Hello?"

          "Luis? It's me." Ethan.

          "Yeah? What is it?"

          "Could you come over? Theresa and I are kinda lonely tonight and we wanted you to come and have dinner with us."

          "Well... okay. I'll be right over."

          Just as soon as he put down the phone, the doorbell rang. Ethan looked at Theresa. "Were you expecting anyone, Scarlett?"

          Theresa smiled. She loved it when Ethan called her that. "No, but why don't we go see who it is." She put her arm around Ethan's waist and went to go open the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Sheridan was holding her daughters' hands, one in each. "Now remember what I told you girls."

          "Be nice, and polite, and be good girls," Rachel said.

          "That's right," Sheridan said, as the door opened.

          "Sheridan?" Ethan asked.

          "Yeah, it's me... You didn't expect it, did you?"

          "No! Come in!" He held the door open and led his aunt and his cousins in.         "And these would be...?" Theresa asked.

          "Theresa! Oh, I'm so glad to see you, too," Sheridan said, hugging her. "I'm so glad you and Ethan are going to get married."

          "Mommy," Skylar said, tugging on her mother's shirt, "I'm hungry."

          "Me, too," Rachel chimed in.

          Ethan and Theresa looked at each other, then at Sheridan. "You guys, I want you to meet my twins, Rachel and Skylar. Girls," she said, squatting to their height, "this is your cousin Ethan and his fiancée, Theresa."

          "What's a fiancée, Mommy?" Skylar asked.

          "That means that Ethan and Theresa are getting married, honey," Sheridan said.

          "Like you and Daddy were?"

          Theresa raised an eyebrow. "So, Rachel, Skylar, you're hungry, huh? Well, my brother is coming over, so why don't we all have dinner together?" She looked at Sheridan, realizing what would occur. "Sheridan... could I talk to you alone?"

          "Sure, Theresa. Girls, you listen to your cousin Ethan, okay?"

          "Okay!" Theresa and Sheridan went to the kitchen.

          "Which one, Theresa, Miguel or Luis?"

          "Luis." Sheridan became really sad when she heard that name. "We weren't expecting you coming..."

          "I know, I know."

          "Does he know yet?" Other than Ethan, Theresa and Gwen were the only other people who knew about the twins' paternity.

          "No..."

          "Well, he's got to know sometime," Theresa said.

          "Yeah, I know... but when do I tell him?"

          "As soon as you can..."

          Sheridan realized that her girls were talking a lot about their dad lately. She had told them only little details, but she had given them a picture that they treasured more than anything. They were okay living without a father, but they missed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "So," Ethan said, "you're Rachel." He pointed to the girl with the blue headband, white blouse, and green skirt.

          "Yup," she said, nodding. "I'm Rachel Theresa LF Crane."

          "You've got a pretty long name," Ethan commented. 

          "But mine is longer!" Skylar piped up.

          "Oh, really?" he asked the little girl with the purple headband, pink shirt and jeans.

          "Yeah, my name is Skylar Veronica LF Crane." Skylar looked proud. "But my mommy calls me Skye."

          "That's very nice to hear, Skylar... Do you girls know what LF stands for?" he asked.

          "Mommy said that's the last name of our daddy, but it's too long so she just changed it to LF."

          "Do you know who your daddy is?"

          "No, but we have a picture, see?" Rachel took the picture of Luis out of her pocket and showed it to her cousin. *So they do know who their father is... problem is, does he know he has these two beautiful little girls?* He looked at his cousins, who had Sheridan's face and hair, but Luis' eyes and smile. 

          "You know what?" Ethan said.

          "What?" Rachel and Skylar asked in unison (that twin thing).

          "You are two very, very pretty girls," Ethan said.

          Rachel blushed. "Thank you," she said, shyly. Skylar, on the other hand, said loudly, "I know... my mommy tells me that all the time. I'm hungry! Where's Mommy? I want to eat!"

          *Definitely takes after her father,* Ethan thought.

          Just then, Sheridan came back out into the living room. "Rachel, Skye, could I talk to you for a minute?"

          "Okay, Mommy." They scampered to their mother and looked up intently.

          "Listen, girls, I just want you to keep quiet about your daddy, okay?"

          "But why?" Skylar asked. "We want to meet him! Does he live here?"

          "Not in this house," Sheridan said.

          "When are we going to meet him?" Rachel repeated.

          "Soon. You'll see. But just for now, keep quiet about your daddy. Okay?"

          "Okay, Mommy."

          "My sweet little girls. Come here." She gave them a big hug and kissed them both on the forehead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


          Luis stood on the doorstep of the Crane Mansion, looking around. *God, this place reminds me of Sheridan...* He remembered how she had looked. Yeah, it had been years, but he could still remember exactly how she looked.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Girls, you stay right here, and I'll be back. I'll just go and help out with dinner. Be good." Sheridan waved to her daughters.

          Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" Skylar said, racing to the door. Rachel ran up after her sister, with Ethan following. After a little fumbling, Skylar managed to open the door. She looked up at the man. "Rachel," she whispered to her sister, "he looks like Da..."

          "Skye," she responded, elbowing her sister, "Mommy said not to talk about him, remember?"

          Luis was really confused. "Ethan? Who are they and what are they staring at me for?"

          "Come in, Luis," he said, laughing. "Girls...?"

          "Oh! Sorry," Skylar said, moving out of the way. *He really looks like Daddy...*

          "So," Luis said, squatting to the twins' height, "I see we have twins here. You are...?"

          "I'm Rachel," Rachel said. 

          "And I'm Skylar Veronica LF Crane," Skylar stated, very proudly.

          "Oh. Well hello, Rachel and Skylar. I'm Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald." He stuck out a hand.

          "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald," Skylar said, shaking his hand. Luis couldn't help but laugh. Then he looked at Skylar, and saw the amazing resemblance to Sheridan. His eyes instantly got a sad look in them.

          "Are you okay, Mr. Luis?" Rachel asked.

          "What? Oh, I'm fine, Rachel. And just call me Luis."

          "Okay." Rachel smiled, and he could see his sister Theresa in her. "So, you two are Cranes, huh? You related to my friend Ethan?"

          "Uh-huh," Rachel nodded. "He's our cousin."

          *Cousin...?*

          Just then, Sheridan came into the room, announcing, "Dinner's ready..." She trailed off when she saw Luis.

          "Mommy, come meet our new friend!" Rachel and Skylar ran across the room to their mother and grabbed her hand. Skylar whispered something into her mother's ear. "Mommy, he looks like the picture of Daddy!" 

          "He does, doesn't he," Sheridan said, still entranced by the gaze Luis was giving her. "Come and introduce me to him."

          "Okay," Skylar said. "Mommy, this is our new friend, Mr. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald." Hearing her daughter say her father's name so well made tears well up in Sheridan's eyes. "Mr. Luis, this is our mommy, Sheridan Crane. Is that how you say it, Mommy?" Skylar looked up at her mother. 

          "Yes, Skye," Sheridan said. "Now I thought you said that you were hungry..."

          "Oh yeah! Where's the food?"

          "In the kitchen. Go on, have some dinner with Theresa and Ethan." Theresa led the girls into the kitchen, and left Sheridan and Luis behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Sheridan? Is that really you?" Luis asked.

          "It's me," she said, a tear falling from her eye. Luis lifted her head up. "Hey, don't cry." He wiped a tear from Sheridan's cheek. "So... those girls of yours. Why do they have the same last name as you do?"

          "Because I chose to give them that name," Sheridan responded. She looked into Luis' eyes and saw her daughters' eyes. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you, Luis..."

          "You're married now? Or engaged or something?"

          "No. I'm a single mom."

          "You mean your kids are growing up without a father? Trust me, Sheridan, the worst thing that could happen is Rachel and Skylar growing up without their dad. Who's the bastard that left you with these two? Not that they're bad... In fact, I think they're adorable." Luis smiled fondly.

          "I'm glad you like them, Luis," Sheridan said. "Because..." *It's now or never.* "Because I think they like you very much, too. And..."

          "Mommy, Mommy, come on! Let's eat!" Rachel darted out of the kitchen, grabbed her mother's hand, and started to drag her across the room. "Luis... I'll explain later, okay?"

          "All right." Luis followed Sheridan and Rachel into the kitchen.


	7. Love Always 2

AN: Wow, you guys think this is GOOD STUFF? All of this (all 5 stories) were written 2-3 years ago (depending on the story). I personally think the stuff I write now is a lot better. Hehe. But sorry to disappoint you guys… I haven't written any Passions stories in a while. Thanks though. That means a lot.

ashes of roses: No, you are NOT overdoing it on the reviews. (I was going to say that's not possible, but one anonymous reviewer once left me 16 copies of the same review on one of my stories once. That was not cool.) Thanks for all your encouraging stuff. And there's an update right now (like I got your review 2 minutes ago), so you don't have to wait too long! =D

Okay, here's the story now…

Love Always (part 2)

          After they were all done eating, Rachel and Skylar were still really, really hyper. Ethan suggested they go and meet Faith Lopez-Fitzgerald, Luis and Theresa's niece. "Okay!!!" they said, really jumpy. The four of them went to drop off the twins at Miguel and Charity Lopez-Fitzgerald's house.

          They rang the doorbell and Charity answered. "Hi, Luis, Theresa, Ethan... and Sheridan," she said, surprised. 

          "Hey, Charity," Luis said to his sister-in-law.

          "Come in," Charity gestured. She opened the door for the six of them. "Miguel!" she called. "Your brother and sister are here!"

          Miguel rushed into the living room, along with Faith. "Aunt Theresa! Uncle Luis! Hi!" Faith ran to hug them.

          "Hi, Faith," Luis said, picking up his niece. "I missed you, you know," he said, ruffling her hair. "You look more like your mom every day." 

          "I do?" asked Faith. 

          "Yep," said Theresa. "And we have a surprise for you, Faith." 

          "What is it, what is it?"

          "I know you're kind of lonely around here, so... we brought some girls for you to play with." Theresa stepped aside to reveal Rachel and Skylar.

          "Hi!" Skylar waved. 

          "Hi," Faith said, a little shy. 

          Miguel and Charity were surprised. "Um... Theresa, who are they?" 

          "Rachel and Skylar Crane." 

          "Crane?" 

          "That's right," Sheridan said, speaking up. "My twin daughters." 

          "Sheridan?" Miguel asked. 

          "Yes, it's me, Miguel." 

          "Hi! Wow, it's been so long! How are you?" 

          "I'm fine," Sheridan responded. "And you have a beautiful girl here. Her name is Faith?"

          "Yes," Charity said, "after her grandmother. Come! Sit down." She gestured to the sofa. The six adults sat down, with Faith, Rachel and Skylar playing around them. "So, Theresa," Miguel said. "Only two weeks until the wedding, huh?" 

          "Yup. And I designed the dress!" 

          "Wow, Theresa, you really are talented," Sheridan said. Luis just kept staring at her twins and noticed how much alike they looked to Faith. "Sheridan, I'm so glad you're home. I would love to have you in my wedding," Theresa said. 

          "Of course! I'd be honored to be in it," Sheridan replied. 

          "Oh! Theresa, there's something I want to show you," Charity said. "Come with me... it's in the kitchen." Theresa and Charity left the room. 

          "Ethan," Miguel said, "I have something here that you could probably use for yours and Theresa's wedding. Come on, I'll show you." Miguel led Ethan into the kitchen, and Sheridan and Luis were alone once again. 

          "Sheridan... your girls look a lot like my niece," Luis finally spoke up. 

          *That's because they're cousins...* "They do?" Sheridan asked. She took a look and realized it. "Yes, they do." 

          "Sheridan... why did you leave so many years ago?" 

          "It's a long story..." 

*Flashback*

          _Sheridan__ just came home from the doctor's. "Yes," she said into her phone, "it's positive. I'm pregnant." *How am I going to tell everyone about this? They're going to freak...Now they're going to know what really happened between Luis and me... I've got to leave...and now.*_

*Real time*

          "Luis... I had to leave. If I didn't, then both our lives would have exploded in our faces." 

          "So... you still cared about me when you left?"

          "Yes! I left because I cared, Luis. I didn't want you to get hurt. If only I had told you before I left... then maybe..." 

          "Told me what, Sheridan?" Sheridan looked at her twins, playing happily with their cousin. "Rachel, come here," she said. Rachel stopped playing and immediately went to her mother. Skylar was having way too much fun with Faith to even notice.        "Rachel," she said, "tell Luis what your full name is." 

          "Okay, Mommy. My name is Rachel Theresa LF Crane," she said to Luis. 

          "Rachel Theresa, huh?" 

          "Yup," said Rachel. "Can I go now, mommy?" 

          "Yes, Rachel. Thank you." Rachel left and went to play. 

          "What does that have to do with it?" Luis said. 

          "I named Rachel after her aunt..." Sheridan trailed off. 

          "You don't have a sister named Rachel, do you?" 

          "No... but..." Luis still didn't get it. "Wait, Sheridan, what does the LF stand for in their names?" 

          "Lopez-Fitzgerald." 

          "You mean... they're Lopez-Fitzgeralds too? Then that means..." 

          "I might as well just say it, Luis. My girls... are your daughters. Your twins, right there." 

          "You mean I'm their father?" Luis was amazed. 

          "Yes." Sheridan nodded, her eyes full of light once again. "I was thrilled when I found out I was pregnant with them. But... I knew that Julian and Alistair would kill me if they knew that we were seeing each other, so I ran away. I'm so sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye, but if I had written or called, they would have found out. I didn't want to leave, but I had to... for both our sakes. And Rachel and Skylar's." 

          Luis was still sitting there, staring at his daughters. "Then that means... Faith is their cousin?" 

          "That's right. And their cousin Ethan is getting married to their Aunt Theresa... that's where I got Rachel's middle name from... so..." 

          "Sheridan, I'm so glad you're back. Do you think we could start over from where we left off?" Luis asked, hopeful. 

          "I'd love to... You know, Luis, I still care about you. A lot. And my girls need their father..." Sheridan trailed off, looking into Luis' eyes. Their faces were inches apart. 

          "Sheridan, I love you... and nothing will ever change that." He kissed her gently. She smiled. "So... you want to go out tomorrow or something?" she asked. 

          "I'd love that. But..." Luis said, "when do we tell them about me?" He gestured towards the girls. 

          "We'll tell them together." Sheridan smiled. "Luis, I'm so glad I found you again... I love you too." Luis kissed her forehead and put his arm around her, and Sheridan rested her head on his chest. Theresa, Ethan, Miguel and Charity all walked in, and found them looking at their little girls. They smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A week later)

          Sheridan and Luis walked into their daughters' room in the Crane Mansion. "Good morning," Sheridan said, opening the curtains.

          "Ahh! Mommy, it's too bright," Skylar protested.

          "Oh well, Skye, you're going to have to get used to it, because it's time to wake up!"

          Rachel rolled over in her bed. "Mommy..." she said, groggily.

          "Morning, Rachel." She went over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Sleep well?"

          "Yes. Mommy, I had the most amazing dream," Rachel said.

          "Well, what was it about?" Sheridan asked, sitting on the bed.

          "You and Daddy found each other... and we finally met him... and then, you and Daddy got married with cousin Ethan and Aunt Theresa... and we all lived happily ever after."

          Sheridan glanced over at Luis, who smiled at her. "I think it's time we told you girls," Sheridan said.

          "Tell us what?" Skylar asked. 

          "About your daddy. Do you know what the LF in your name is?"

          "You told us it was Daddy's last name."

          "It is. But shortened. I'll tell you what it stands for. You ready?"

          "Yeah!"

          "Well, it stands for Lopez-Fitzgerald."

          Skylar remembered first. "That's the guy's name! The one that looks like the picture of Daddy! Does that mean...?"

          "Yes, Skye." Luis spoke up and sat on his daughter's bed. "I'm your daddy. Yours and Rachel's."

          Skylar sat up in the bed and hugged Luis. "Daddy! I'm so glad you're here. Now we can all be one, big happy family. I missed you so much."

          "Me, too," Rachel said, across the room.

          "So did I," Sheridan said, giving Luis a hug.

          "Well, I missed you all. Look at that, my three girls. You know what?" Luis said.

          "What, daddy?" Rachel wanted to know.

          "I love you all. You, Rachel Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, and you too, Skylar Veronica Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. Oh, and you too, Sheridan Crane soon-to-be Lopez-Fitzgerald. That is, if you say yes..." Luis took out a ring and presented it to Sheridan. "Will you marry me?"

          Sheridan gasped. "Of course! Now our daughters can have the father they deserve." She kissed Luis and he held her, while Rachel crawled into their cuddle and Skylar climbed up on top of them. "Yay! Now we're one, big, happy family!" Luis smiled at Sheridan, who smiled back. Then he scooped up Rachel and Skylar and kissed their heads. "I'm so glad we're finally together," Luis whispered to his girls. "I love you, you know that? Forever and always."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A week after that)

          Theresa and Sheridan were in the vestibule. "Theresa," Sheridan said to her soon to be sister and cousin in law, "you look gorgeous."

          "You, too, Sheridan. I can't believe you and Luis are getting married... with me and Ethan."

          "I hope we didn't crash your wedding."

          "No, of course not! You know we love you both. And those two adorable girls of yours." Theresa smiled at her nieces. "So, Rachel, Skylar, you ready? You know, you have a big job today."

          "We have to sprinkle the flowers all over the little walkway," Skylar said proudly.

          "Yes, I know, and you will do a great job, Skye. I just know it." Sheridan smiled at her daughter.

          "Mommy, I'm so happy you found Daddy," Rachel commented. "I missed him... and I know you did, too."

          "I did. But now... we're together, and nothing is going to tear us apart." She hugged her little girls, and then the music started. "Oh! Come on, it's time for you to do your very important job!"

          Rachel and Skylar walked down the aisle, sprinkling rose petals all over. Luis beamed when he saw his daughters. *They're beautiful... just like their mother.* When they reached the altar they stood next to Charity, Whitney and Sheridan's old friend Vicki. Then... Theresa walked in, on the arm of Miguel. Ethan looked so happy, and he and his bride shared a smile. Then... Sheridan walked in. By herself. Her father and brother had died, and her nephew was standing at the altar, beaming at his bride. So no one gave her away.

          Luis' breath caught in his throat when he saw Sheridan. *She's as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on her... and to think that I'd be marrying her?* Sheridan had made it to the altar, took Luis' hands, and smiled up at him. "I love you, Luis."          

          "And I love you too, Sheridan. I will always love you."


	8. Where You Are 1

AN: Hello again to my 2 (I think) reviewers! Here's the third story… it's called "Where You Are," it's another Shuis (don't worry, the next one's gonna be a Therethan), and yeah.

ashes of roses: OC stands for "Original Character." The one in question is Jacob Standish, I made him up, he's Charity's little brother and has some kick-butt psychic powers. Go read "Meant to Be Together" if you want to see what I mean. =D (Or have I uploaded the chapters where he kicks some major evil butt? LOL… I think I'll do that after this.) And sorry about the Charguel. Like it says on my bio, Kay's too evil for me and Charity's too good. Miguel needs to find someone else. (I'm contemplating on writing a new Passions fic about Charity and how she's SOOO sickeningly sweet. But there's no Charity bashing. No Kay bashing either though. Kind of complicated, but yeah… anyways, if it gets up here, you'll see what I mean.)

Now… onto the story…

Notes: This story is set right when Sheridan went back to Paris because she thought that Luis was using her (remember the mask? Hehe… I think we all remember that mask). 

song credits:

"Nobody Knows" - the Tony Rich Project 

Where You Are: Chapter 1

          Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald walked into the Youth Center, depressed. "She's gone… I can't believe it…" 

_I pretended I'm glad you went away  
These four walls close in more every day  
and I'm dying inside, and nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown, I put on a show  
Made it real, even though nobody knows  
that I'm crying inside, and nobody knows it but me  
Why didn't I say the things I needed to say?  
How could I let my angel get away?  
Now my world is just tumbling down  
I could say it so clearly, but you're nowhere around_

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
and I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
and I'm missing you, and nobody knows it but me_

_I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
and I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside, and nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you, and nobody knows it but me  
  
_

_How blue can I get? You could ask my heart  
It's like a jigsaw puzzle that's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still_

_Tomorrow morning, I'm hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever, wherever you might go  
I'm gonna follow my heart, and hope you come back to me_

          He was sitting on a bench in the middle of the basketball court, crying. Last time he did this, she was there to comfort him… he saved her instead of the man that he thought was his father. Luis didn't know why then, but he did now. "I love you, Sheridan…" 

~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~

          Sheridan Crane had finally arrived in Paris. She remembered how she had crashed into that tunnel, and her life with Jean-Luc… "God, that seems like ages ago…" She shook the thought from her blonde head and went to go find her ex-fiancé's apartment. What she didn't know was that this could be the last time she'd ever see the light of day… 

~Crane Mansion~  
          "Ethan, darling, can you see if Sheridan's still in her cottage?" Ivy Crane asked her son. 

          "No, Mother… she left already." 

          "She did?" 

          "Yes. I was trying to convince her to stay. If she had only talked to Luis, then maybe…" Ethan sighed for the umpteenth time that day. First Gwen having to leave, and then Sheridan… oh well, at least there was Theresa… _She's just a friend_, he thought to himself. _A very good friend._

          "Well, then, see if you can talk Luis into following her." 

          "What? Why?" Ethan asked. 

          "This is why." Ivy triumphantly pulled out a mask from behind her back. "Show this to him." 

          Ethan took the mask from his mother. "It's… a mask of Luis," he noticed. 

          "Yes. Come on, let's go outside, we'll be safer there." Ivy led her son out to the courtyard and explained. 

          "I walked into Julian's office one night and heard him talking to Alistair. They were congratulating each other." 

          "For what?" 

          "Their plan to break up Sheridan and Luis worked." 

          "They… planned this? You mean…? Go on," Ethan said, thinking aloud. 

          "Well, it seems that Alistair hired an impostor. He made a script for this person to follow and a mask, which you have in your hand right now. Sheridan overheard the impostor instead of Luis, which is why he has absolutely no clue of why Sheridan hates him, poor guy. Now I want you to go and explain this to him, so that Luis understands, and so that he can go and win Sheridan back. You want her in Harmony just as much as he does, don't you?" Ivy said, when Ethan had a questioning look on his face. 

          "Yes, of course… but me? Luis hates me!" 

          "When it comes to Sheridan, he won't hate you." 

          "Well… okay…" Ethan gave his mother a quick kiss and left to go find Luis. 

~Lopez-Fitzgerald House~  
          _Ding-dong!_

          "I'll get it, Mama," Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald said. She went to the door and found Ethan there. She nearly fainted on the spot. 

          "Hi, Theresa," Ethan greeted her. 

          "Oh… hi, Ethan. Can I help you?" 

          "Yes. Is your brother here?" 

          "Neither of them are," Theresa said. _Now why would he want to know where Miguel or Luis was? Hmm…_

          "Oh, okay. Do you know where Luis is?" 

          Theresa thought for a minute. Luis had been acting strange lately, ever since Sheridan left…and if Ethan was here looking for him, then maybe… 

          "Does this have to do with Sheridan, by any chance?" 

          "Yes…" 

          "Okay then. He's at the Youth Center. Go and find him fast." 

          "Thanks, Theresa. I owe you one." He kissed her on the cheek and left. 

          "Anything for you, Ethan," Theresa whispered into the night sky. 

~Youth Center~  
          Luis had finished moping and started to close up when Ethan came rushing in. "Luis! Theresa said I could find you here." 

          "And why would you want to find me, Crane?" he asked, agitated. 

          "This." Ethan showed Luis the mask. Luis took it in his hands and examined it. "It's… it's a mask… of me." 

          "Yes." 

          "So why are you showing it to me?" 

          "Don't you get it? My father and grandfather hired someone to impersonate you, Luis. They did it so that you and Sheridan would never be together." 

          "Those bastards!" Luis yelled. Then he looked at Ethan and said, "But… you told me instead of keeping this to yourself… why?" 

          "First of all, I want Sheridan in Harmony just as much as you do. She left because of you… well, not really because of you, but, you know…" Ethan trailed off. Luis nodded. "Plus, my mom said that she wasn't going to let my father and grandfather do this to another member of our family… wonder what that means… Well, anyway, my mom seems to support you two for some reason, and I do too, since you make Sher happy and it's pretty obvious that she makes you happy too." Ethan smiled. 

          "You know what, Crane? You're not too bad yourself. I think you're more like Sheridan than I thought you were," Luis said. "I'm sorry for all those times I yelled and stuff. I guess I'm taking out my anger for the Cranes on the wrong people." 

          "I don't blame you. A lot of people make assumptions…" 

          "Well, Ethan, I better be going…" 

          "Wait, Luis. There's one more thing you have to do." 

          "What's that?" 

          Ethan extended a hand. In it was five $1,000 bills. "You'll need it to go after Sheridan." 

          "Thanks, Crane, but I can do it on my own." 

          "Luis, please… just this once. For Sheridan." 

          "Oh, all right. You win. But no more handouts." 

          "I promise." Ethan and Luis shared a smile, and then Ethan said, "Well, I have to go. Good luck!" 

          "Thanks, Ethan." He left and then Hank came in. 

          "Hank, you're just the person I need to talk to. Listen, I need you to watch the Youth Center for me while I'm gone," Luis explained. 

          "Me? What about Sheridan?" 

          "She's gone, Hank, didn't you hear? Besides, her hours are over already." 

          "What do you mean, gone?" 

          "She left the country." 

          "WHAT???" Hank exclaimed. "My girl left Harmony?" (AN: LOL… reminds me of Digimon… with Davis and Kari and T.K., you know? Well if you have no clue what I'm talking about just continue reading.)

          "First of all, she's not your girl, Hank, and secondly, yes, she did leave the country." 

          "Where did she go?" 

          "That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you have to watch the Youth Center while I'm gone." 

          "And where exactly are you going?" Hank interrogated. 

          "Boston. Sam wants me to go check out this drug cartel that's been reported of having activity there. I'm going to be gone for a few days," Luis lied. 

          "Okay, sounds good. Good luck, buddy." 

          "Thanks." _You don't know how much I'll need it…_


	9. Where You Are 2

song credits:

"Where You Are" – Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey

"This I Promise You" - 'N Sync 

Where You Are, Chapter 2

~Paris~

  
          Sheridan finally had found Jean-Luc's apartment. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. She knocked on the door, and before she could say anything, she was met by a gun. "Follow instructions or else," a man said. Trembling, she followed him and another man, where she was tied up and held at gunpoint. So many questions filled her mind, like what happened to Jean-Luc, but the one that stood out the most was: Would she ever be able to see Luis again?

*2h later*  
          Sheridan had woken up, still in her tied position. The two Frenchmen were still discussing what to do. She guessed that they were planning to kill her, but she didn't know why. She remembered how Luis had saved her life on many occasions, but this time, he wasn't here to save her… 

_There are times I swear I know you're here,  
when I forget about my fears, feelin' you, my dear,  
watching over me, and my hope seeks  
what the future will bring   
when you wrap me in your wings and take me_

_Where you are, where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free,  
when I can be where you are_

~Plane~  
          Luis had just drifted off to sleep. 

¤Dream¤  
          _"No!__ Don't do it!" Luis yelled, but he was too late; the man pulled the trigger and the gun was fired. He saw __Sheridan__ get a look of surprise, then a crimson stain spread across her shirt. She fell backward, and he rushed to her. "Sher, come on, wake up," he said, shaking her, but she didn't move. He looked at her face, so beautiful, so serene… and now lifeless, and then he grabbed his gun and fired…_

          Luis woke up with a start. "Oh my God… Sheridan's in danger…" 

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased…_

          Sheridan looked out the window and into the city of lights (and love). Then she looked up and saw a star. 

_Oh, I see your star shining down on me  
And I'd do anything…___

_…if I could just be right there where you are,  
where you and I will breathe together once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do,  
and you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free…___

_…then I will be free, so take me where you are…___

_          If only I could be where Luis was… _

          Luis could feel Sheridan's need of him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she wanted him there. He wanted to be there too, where Sheridan was. 

_Now, baby, there are times when selfishly,  
I wish that you were here with me,  
so I could wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
that every night while you are dreaming,  
I'm here to guard you from afar___

_And anytime I feel alone,  
I close my eyes and dream of where you are…_

          "I'm coming for you, Sheridan. Don't you worry." And as soon as he had said that, he fell asleep again. 

¤Dream¤ 

_          "I love you, Luis," __Sheridan__ said to her new husband. _

_          "I love you too, Mrs. Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald." They both grinned, and he led her to the dance floor, where they shared their first dance as husband and wife. _

When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes  
and all that surround you are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength; I'll give you hope,  
keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call was standing here all alone

And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through,  
this I promise you, this I promise you

I've loved you forever in lifetimes before  
and I promise you, never, will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word, I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow, forever has now begun

Just close your eyes, each loving day  
and know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through,  
this I promise you, this I promise you

Over and over I fall when I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby,  
I just wouldn't be living at all

_          Just as the song was ending, Luis whispered the words in __Sheridan__'s ear: _

Every word I say is true, this I promise you…

Luis awoke again and smiled.


	10. Where You Are 3

song credits:

"That's When I'll Stop Loving You" - 'N Sync 

 "I Do (Cherish You)" – 98°

Where You Are: Chapter 3

~next morning~

  
          Sheridan woke up again, to the sun. _Thank God… I'm still alive…_ The two Frenchmen were nowhere to be found. Then she remembered last night, how the French police miraculously found them and arrested them for the murder of Jean-Luc. "So he was dead all this time… and they wanted to kill me too…" A tear trickled down her face. Now her only problem was… how was she going to get out of there?

          Luis had gotten not so much of a good night's sleep when he realized he had to save Sheridan. So he started scouting around. After showing people her picture, he didn't get a response, so he decided to check out Jean-Luc's apartment. He didn't know why, but he did. The door was unlocked, so he walked in and closed the door behind him, and called out. 

          "Sheridan? Are you in here?" 

          She felt her heart race. Was that Luis? "Luis? Is that you?" 

          "Sheridan? Where are you?" 

          "In here. The second room on the left." Luis raced to the door, found it open, and laid his eyes on Sheridan, who was tied up. He quickly untied her and held her in a tight embrace. 

          "I'm so happy you're okay, Sheridan," Luis said. 

          "Luis, how did you find me?" Not that she minded anymore. It felt so… right… to be in his embrace. 

          "I had to, Sher… oh, thank God you're okay." He kissed her on the forehead. 

          "I don't get it, Luis." 

          "Okay. Sit down." Luis and Sheridan sat down on the bed, and then he pulled out the mask. "This explains everything." 

          Sheridan examined the mask. "It looks like you," she observed. 

          "It's supposed to be me. Your father and brother hired someone to wear this and impersonate me. That's who you overheard at the wharf," Luis explained. "And that's why I had absolutely no clue of what you were talking about when you slapped me." 

          "Oh, Luis… I knew something wasn't right… I knew you could never use me," Sheridan beamed. "But… how did you know? I'm not surprised that Julian and my father pulled something like this. What I'm surprised at is that we actually fell for it." Sheridan made a face. 

          "Ethan told me," Luis said. 

          "Ethan? You actually talked to him without beating the hell out of him?" a surprised Sheridan asked. 

          "When it comes to you, yeah," Luis said sheepishly. 

          Sheridan blushed. "So… where were we before that "incident" at the wharf?" she asked. 

          "Well, I believe we… uh… kissed?" Luis said. 

          "Yeah, that's right," Sheridan remembered fondly. Then she looked outside. "Look, it's a beautiful day. Why don't we go for a walk, and then we can go back to Harmony?" she suggested. 

          "That's a great idea, Ms. Crane," Luis said. "I'll be waiting." 

*later*  
          "It's beautiful," Luis said. He wandered around the garden, looking at the pretty flowers and the plunging waterfall in the middle. 

          "This is my special place here in Paris," Sheridan said. "I'm glad you like it." 

          Luis smiled at her. "It's special, huh? I bet I can make it more special." 

_          You already do…_ "Really? How?" Sheridan asked. 

          "This." He took Sheridan's hand and put it to his shoulder. "Dance with me." 

          Sheridan happily accepted. 

_When winter comes in summer,  
when there's no more forever…  
..that's when I'll stop loving you_

_I'm sure you've heard these words before,  
and I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end,   
and a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
But you've gotta believe me; I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry unless I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love_

_When winter comes in summer,  
when there's no more forever,  
when lies become the truth,  
oh you know that, baby,  
that's when I'll stop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop loving you…_

_As long as sunlight lights the sky,  
the light of love will be found in these eyes of mine  
I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is nothing will change this  
There'll be no time you won't find me there  
'cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love_

_When this world doesn't turn anymore,  
when the stars all decide to stop shining  
'Til then, I'm gonna be by your side  
I'm gonna be loving you forever  
and every day of my life, baby_

          The two of them were dancing so close, they could feel each other's heart beating. "Sheridan…" Luis whispered. 

          "Yes?" Sheridan whispered back. 

          "Can I tell you something?" 

          "Yes…" 

          "Do you know how beautiful you are?" 

          "Um… yeah," she said sheepishly. They both laughed. 

          "But seriously, Sheridan… can I tell you something?" 

          "Go ahead." 

          "I…" Luis looked into her eyes. Those beautiful, crystal blue eyes, with something in them that he just couldn't get enough of… "I love you, Sheridan." There. He said it. 

          Sheridan was silent for a minute. Luis was kind of nervous. _What if she doesn't feel the same way…? _

          But he didn't have to worry for long because her face broke out into a smile. "You know what, Luis?" 

          "What?" he asked nervously. 

          "I love you, too." 

          Luis smiled. Almost instantly, their lips met, and they shared a real kiss, a kiss between two people who knew how the other felt, finally. 

~A year later~  
          "It's time for the first dance," Chad, Harmony's resident DJ, announced. 

          Luis led his bride to the dance floor. He smiled and held her close before the music started. "I love you, Sheridan C. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Luis said. 

          "And I love you, too," Sheridan said to her new husband. 

_When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength; I'll give you hope,  
keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call was standing here all alone_

_And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through,  
this I promise you, this I promise you_

_I've loved you forever in lifetimes before  
And I promise you, never, will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word, I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow, forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes, each loving day  
and know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through,  
this I promise you, this I promise you_

_Over and over I fall when I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby,   
I just wouldn't be living at all…_

_Every word I say is true,   
this I promise you, oh, I promise you…_

          "Sher?" Luis said to his new wife. 

          "Yeah, Luis?" 

          "You know what? That night, the night before I found you tied up in Paris, I had a dream, and we danced to this exact same song." He smiled. 

          "I guess we're living proof that dreams do come true," Sheridan said. They smiled and shared a kiss. 

          Theresa and Ethan looked on, happily. (See, Gwen died in a plane crash [on the way to New York, and for some strange reason, Beth was on that plane too, so she's dead… hee hee], and Ethan turned to Theresa for support and they wound up together. See? It's FATE! [LOL!] As for the wedding, they used the plans for Luis and Sheridan's wedding. :) 

          "Ethan, I want to sing something for them," Theresa said. 

          "Well, go on ahead," Ethan encouraged her. She got up on stage and announced, "Hi, everyone. I just wanted to sing a song for my brother and new sister." Luis and Sheridan smiled. Theresa smiled back. "So here it is… hope you all enjoy." With that, Chad turned on the music and she started to sing. 

_All I am, all I'll be,  
everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile, I can feel all my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine, and a thousand sensations  
seduce me 'cause I…_

_I do cherish you for the rest of my life,  
you don't have to think twice  
I will love you still from the depths of my soul,  
it's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you:  
If you're asking, "Do I love you this much?",  
I do._

_In my world, before you,  
lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going  
'til that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise  
In a world torn by change,  
still with all my heart, to my dying day_

_I cherish you, my baby, this much I know is true  
for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice  
I will always love you, baby, this much I promise you  
from the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you:  
If you're asking, "Do I love you this much?"…_

_Yes, I do (I really love you),   
I do (I really love you)  
If you're asking, "Do I love you this much?",_

_Baby, I do cherish you,  
from the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control,  
I've waited so long to say this to you:  
If you're asking, "Do I love you this much?"…  
baby, I do._


	11. Kiss Me

AN: This is the last Therethan for this story. It's a one shot, set after the August 29, 2000 ep (when Theresa was in the motorcycle accident and she was in the hospital, remember that? If you don't remember there's background on it on the official Passions website (http://www.nbc.com/Passions) so yeah. Okay tell me what you think. The last story is REALLY long (10 chapters) so that's why it's last. Thanks you guys for reviewing!

--And sorry for killing off Beth and Gwen in the last story. That was before I had respect for Gwen. (I do. I like her, she's a great character. I liked Natalie Zea a lot and was sad that she left.) I've never really liked Beth, but I'm starting to understand her a lot more, so yeah… 

One more thing (I promise): song credits. Only 2 songs used in this story—"The Hardest Thing" by 98° and "Kiss Me" (hence the title of the story) written and performed by Lindsay Korman (the actress who plays Theresa). If you've never heard it, you should find it. It's a great song. Okay, read this now.

**Kiss Me******

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing, of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had,  
my place is always beside you  
and I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away_

--"Don't Wanna Lose You Now" - BSB

          "Theresa!" Ethan Crane exclaimed, when he found her lying in her bed, barely conscious. "Theresa, you've got to hang on. You're a fighter. Fight!" He couldn't lose Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. He only realized now how much she meant to him. "Why, why did I have to be so harsh with her? It's all my fault." 

::Flashback::  
          _"Ethan, do you love me? If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me, then I'll never bother you again."  
          "I…" Did he love her? Ethan knew, someplace deep inside his heart and soul, that he loved her, but he was too afraid to admit it. Besides he was already engaged to Gwen. And his mother wanted him to marry Gwen more than anything. His family would never forgive him if he called off the marriage. He had to do what was right for the sake of the Crane Empire.  
          "Theresa, I'm telling you the truth. I don't love you." _

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie,  
to show no emotion when you start to cry

_          Theresa stepped back in shock. "You… you mean it, don't you? You don't love me. You don't love me!" Through her tear filled eyes, she took one last look at Ethan, then turned on her heel and ran out._

I can't let you see what you mean to me  
when my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you

_          When Theresa didn't come back, Ethan decided to go find her. He found out that Theresa had been on her brother's motorcycle, that she wasn't wearing a helmet, and that she was in an accident.  
_::Reality:: 

          Just then, a nurse came in to check up on Theresa. "How is she doing?" Ethan asked.  
          "She's very weak," the nurse replied. "There's no reason for her to be unconscious, and if she doesn't regain consciousness soon, she could die."  
          "Well, fix it!" Ethan demanded. "Theresa can't die!" 

          "I'm sorry, sir, but the only thing that can pull her through is love. She's lost the will to live. She's given up." Ethan shook his head. "No, she can't."  
          "I'm afraid the only person who can save her is the one she loves and loves her back. Do you know who that is?"  
          "Well… she does have a sort of a crush on me," Ethan told the nurse.   
          "Then you're the only one who can save her." The nurse walked out, and Ethan looked at Theresa again. He smoothed down her hair, and he knew he had to do what his heart told him to and save her. "Theresa," he whispered. "Theresa, I love you," Ethan confessed, leaning in closer so that she could hear her. "I love you." 

          Theresa stirred, so Ethan took her hand and said, "I know I've been hard on you, but Theresa, you've got to pull through. I love you. I can't go through life without you. Please, wake up."  
          "Ethan…" Theresa whispered, a smile forming on her face. "Ethan, don't leave…"  
          "I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be here until you open your eyes, I'll be the first thing you see." 

          The smile on Theresa's face grew, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Ethan?"  
          Ethan smiled. "Oh, Theresa, I knew you'd make it!" Never before had he felt so full of joy. Not even when Gwen accepted his proposal. On impulse, he leaned down and kissed her, kissed her with more intensity, passion and love than he'd ever kissed her or Gwen. When he pulled away, Theresa said, "Do you really love me, Ethan?" 

          "Yes, Ethan, do you really love her?" a voice asked. Ethan turned and there stood Gwen in the doorway. "Gwen—"  
          "I saw what just happened, you know," she continued, her eyes flashing, her voice harsh and accusing. "All this time that I've trusted Theresa, she's been stabbing me in the back! You lying, scheming, backstabbing—"  
          "Gwen, that's enough. It isn't Theresa's fault. Can't you see she's in a hospital bed, barely conscious?" Ethan asked, defending Theresa.  
          "Oh, I bet she's just acting so she can play her sympathy card and make you fall in love with her," Gwen retorted.  
          "How… how dare you!" Theresa said, very softly. Ethan rushed back to her bedside and said, "Theresa, no, you're too weak. Let me handle Gwen." 

          "No, Ethan, I can handle her. Gwen," Theresa began, her eyes also flashing, "I never did anything against you. I practically planned your whole wedding. I agreed to be your maid of honor! Whatever Ethan feels for me, it's because his heart wanted to feel for me, not because I forced him to. And, my God, Gwen, I've just been in a motorcycle accident. I could have died, and all you think about is that I'm faking it? Does this look fake to you?" Theresa touched the big wound on her head and winced. "Ouch."  
          "Theresa, take it easy," Ethan instructed. Then he turned to Gwen. "Gwen, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
          Reluctantly, Gwen agreed, but not before giving a glare to Theresa. They walked outside and Gwen crossed her arms and said, "Ethan, you've got a lot of explaining to do."  
          "I only kissed Theresa because the nurse said that I'm the only one who can save her life. You don't want her to die, now do you?" 

          "No… but Ethan, when I walked in, can you imagine what it looked like? My God, I thought that you had actually fallen in love with Theresa!" Gwen exclaimed.  
          Ethan felt uneasy. "Of course not, Gwen, I love you, and I'm going to marry you."  
          Gwen smiled. "Okay." Just then her pager went off and she went outside to take her call (in the real world, you're not supposed to use cell phones in hospitals). Ethan sat down and tried to straighten himself out. "What is happening to me? Am I falling for Theresa?" 

_Let me close my eyes (let me see)  
You give me hope tonight (give me me)  
You touch my heart, I cry (and I live)  
I live alone tonight in my dreams  
Hold me, give me a brace  
Help me find my way_

_You carry through the night (carry me)  
Be the one inside my dreams  
See me, make me whole  
Breathe me, find my way  
  
_

_Out here, be with me  
All for you now, kiss me_

Kiss me… kiss me…

_Make me light the way  
Find me, kiss me_

Kiss me…

          Ethan fondly remembered all the fun times he'd had with Theresa, plus the song that they shared. No one had ever made him feel the way she did, not even Gwen. She didn't even come close. Sure, he'd known her for a long time, but she was the only girl he'd ever really taken interest in. He never knew anyone else. Not until Theresa, that is. 

          "Ethan!" Whitney Russell, Theresa's best friend, rushed into the hospital waiting area, along with Chad Harris, one of Ethan's closest friends; Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, Theresa's brother, and Charity Standish, Miguel's girlfriend. "Ethan, how is she? Is she…" Whitney trailed off, afraid that she may have lost her best friend.  
          "She's okay," Ethan said softly, "but she could be better."   
          "This is all your fault!" Whitney accused. "If you hadn't gone and broken Theresa's heart, she wouldn't have run off… on a motorcycle at that! Was she wearing a helmet?"  
          "Whitney, stop, aight?" Chad demanded, pulling her aside. "Can't you see how hurt Ethan is? He already thinks that it's his fault, you don't have to add to his guilt."   
          "But Chad—"  
          "No buts, Whit. Now come on, we have to see how Theresa's doing." Chad and Whitney walked into her cubicle, and Whitney gasped. "Oh, honey…" She went over to Theresa's bedside and said, "Theresa, how are you feeling?" 

          Theresa's eyes were open, but she felt very weak. "Whit?" she whispered.  
          "Yeah, it's me," Whitney replied. "Are you okay?"  
          She nodded. "I've got a few cuts and bruises here and there, along with this gash on my head, but otherwise, I'm ecstatic. You won't believe what Ethan told me!"   
          "Theresa, don't get too excited," Whitney warned. "It's not good for you."  
          "Okay. But Ethan told me that he loves me! Oh, Whit, didn't I tell you so?"  
          "Yeah, Whit, Theresa didn't stop believing, unlike you," Chad cut in. 

          "You know what, Chad? You—"  
          "Uh, uh, uh, no fighting in my hospital room," Theresa ordered. "Thank you, Chad, for supporting me."  
          "But what if he was just saying that to revive you? What if he didn't really mean it?" Whitney asked.  
          Chad let out an exasperated sigh. "Geez, Whit, all you can think about is the negative stuff, huh? Ethan has already said that he loves Theresa, can't you just believe it?"  
          "No, because he's still engaged to Gwen. The day that he breaks off the engagement and proposes to Theresa, that will be the day I'll start believing."  
          "Whit, you are a lost cause." Chad shook his head, and turned to Theresa, whose eyes were slowly closing. "Theresa?" She didn't respond. 

          "Theresa! Oh, my God, Chad, what's happening?"  
          "I think she's unconscious again," Chad deduced. "Come on, we've got to go back outside." Chad ushered Whitney out of the room and there he found Ethan and Gwen, along with Miguel and Charity. "How is she?" Ethan and Miguel asked, in unison.  
          "She's unconscious… again… I think she may have slipped into a coma," Whitney told them.  
          "No, my sister can't die," Miguel said. "This is all my fault. I have to call Mama and Luis."  
          "Don't blame yourself, Miguel," Ethan replied. "It's all my fault."  
          "Look, guys, we don't have time to argue over whose fault it is. We just have to be strong for Theresa," Charity pointed out.  
          "Charity's right. I'm going to go call Mama and Luis, let them know what's going on."  
          "Can I go with you?" Charity asked.  
          "Sure, come on." They went to find a pay phone and then a nurse came out of Theresa's cubicle. "Excuse me," Ethan said, asking the nurse, "how is she?"  
          "Well, she's in a coma now… she needs you more than ever." 

          "What do mean, she needs Ethan now more than ever?" Gwen demanded. "Ethan, what is the meaning of all this? Does Theresa have feelings for you? Did she tell you that she loves you?"  
          Ethan looked to Chad and Whitney for help, but Whitney just crossed her arms and Chad raised an eyebrow. 

          "Gwen, look. Now is not the time, okay? I will tell you everything, in due time. Right now, I just need to clear my head, okay? I need to be alone."   
          "Fine. Push me away. Pick Theresa over me. But don't think that you'll get rid of me that easily." Gwen walked off in a huff, with Ethan calling after her, "Gwen, I didn't mean it that way…" but she was already out of earshot. Ethan sat back down and sighed. He needed to be here for Theresa, but… This was just too confusing. 

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby, it's killing me, it's killing you,  
both of us tryin' to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be, promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me and trusts me fast asleep_

          "It's time to make up your mind," the little voice inside Ethan's head told him. "You have to decide between Theresa and Gwen, and once you do, there's no turning back."  
          Ethan sat back for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts. Gwen… Gwen was beautiful, she came from the same background as Ethan… he'd known her since he was twelve… she knew almost everything about Ethan… she was the only love of his life… until Theresa came along. Theresa, on the other hand, was so full of life, so… joyful, so hopeful… so much was going for her… she was so pure, so innocent, and so loving. Theresa had a huge heart, she was so kind, and she had made Ethan feel like he was alive. He had so much fun with her. For the first time, it hit him: he really was in love with Theresa. "So I am," he thought. "I guess Chad was right." But if he chose Theresa, what would it do to his family? Would he be disinherited? No, there was always Father, he could be the patriarch of the Crane Empire… what about the people in the country club, the rich people of Harmony? Then he realized he didn't care. All he wanted to do was be with Theresa, and no one else. But he didn't want to hurt Gwen, and his mother. His mother meant the world to him. Ethan saw what an unhappy marriage she had, though, and he didn't want to put Gwen through that, if he didn't really love her. He'd come to a decision, and it was final. 

_I've made up my mind; there is no turning back  
She's been good to me, and she deserves better than that_

          Ethan looked up at the sound of nurses and Dr. Russell rushing into Theresa's room, yelling all those med terms no one understands. "What's going on?" Ethan asked Dr. Russell. But she didn't have to answer. Ethan got a glimpse of Theresa's heart monitor. She was flatlining.  
          "Oh, my God, no!" Ethan rushed into the cubicle, while they were trying to revive her. "Theresa, you have to make it! I can't live without you! Please, don't die! I love you, Resa!" he practically yelled, before two of the nurses had to drag him out. But somehow, Theresa heard him, and she found the will to live again. Dr. Russell walked out, and Ethan came up to her and asked, "Is she okay?" 

          "She's okay. Still unconscious, but okay." Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, and then he noticed that Sheridan, his aunt, along with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Theresa's other brother, and Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, her mother, were also there. "Dios mio, what happened?" Pilar asked.  
          "Pilar, I can explain," Ethan said. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."  
          "What the hell do you mean, this is your fault, Crane? What did you do to my sister?" Luis yelled. "It's your fault she's in the hospital? She doesn't even know you… does she?"  
          Six pairs of guilty eyes looked to the floor. Charity looked around and wondered why everyone was looking down. "Okay, is there something I don't know here?" Luis demanded.  
          "Um… yeah," Whitney told Luis. "Theresa… Theresa has been working at the Cranes' for months now, maybe for a year."  
          Luis turned to Sheridan. "You knew, and you never told me?"  
          "I was afraid of this," she bluntly stated. "That's why no one told you. They were all too afraid." 

          Pilar said, "I'm sorry, mijo, but I didn't want any fights between you and your sister."  
          "Well, no one told me, and I have to find out when my sister's in the hospital, fighting for her life? Talk about a loyal family," Luis scoffed. "And how is it your fault that she's here?"  
          "I told her I didn't love her," Ethan said.  
          "Ay, my Theresa told you how she felt? Dios mio," Pilar replied.  
          "WHAT? That's it, Crane, you're going to pay. And that little sister of mine too."  
          "Luis, calm down!" Sheridan exclaimed. "First of all, Ivy has given Theresa a great job, where she can enter the world of fashion on a good note. Secondly, she's in the hospital, so you can't hurt her here. And lastly, you wanted Theresa to stay away from Ethan. If Ethan told her that he doesn't love her, then why are you so upset?" 

          "Okay, okay, Sheridan, you've got a point. But Ethan did say that it was his fault that Theresa's here. Spill it, Crane, why is she here?"  
          "Well… Theresa and I have become really close in this past year," Ethan tentatively began. He really didn't feel like putting up with Luis right now. "Anyway, when I was her date to the prom—"  
          "You were her date to the prom?" Luis exclaimed. He seemed to be repeating everything Ethan told him.  
          "Luis, will you just shut up and let me finish, damn it?" Ethan fiercely said. "I'm not in the mood for fighting, okay? Anyway, that's when she told me that she loved me. I mean, I just thought it was a schoolgirl crush or something, but she kept insisting it wasn't. Then when we were at the Russell house to visit Chad, Chad reminded me about our pact, and so I decided to come clean with Theresa, quit leading her on. So I did. When she finally realized it was true, she ran off, took Miguel's motorcycle, and wasn't wearing a helmet. She lost control of the bike and crashed into a car. The witnesses at the scene of the accident said it would be a miracle if Theresa lived." Ethan tried to choke back the inevitable tears; he was a Crane. He wasn't supposed to show any emotion. 

          "Oh, God, how is she?" Pilar said.  
          "I don't know," Ethan replied. "Why don't you ask Dr. Russell?"  
          Just then, she walked by. "Eve," Pilar asked, "please let me see my Theresa."  
          "Of course, Pilar. Only for a little while, though. She needs her rest."  
          Pilar nodded and motioned for Luis to come with her, leaving everyone else. Ethan noticed Sheridan's bloodshot eyes and said, "Sheridan, what's wrong?" 

          "Well, when Dr. Russell was being paged about Theresa, Eve was at my cottage, hypnotizing me. Ethan, it wasn't a dream. It was real. That night was real."  
          Ethan let out a sigh. "Oh, Sheridan, are you sure?"  
          "I'm positive, Ethan. But listen, my problems aren't important right now. Look at you, you look devastated. What's up?"  
          "Sheridan, I just came to a major conclusion. It's about Theresa."  
          "So you are in love with her?" Sheridan asked. Ethan nodded, and Sheridan gasped. "So… what are you going to do now?"  
          "I need to talk to the both of them," Ethan firmly stated. "I need to tell them what my decision is." 

~a week later~  
          "Morning, Mrs. Crane," Theresa cheerfully greeted her employer.  
          "Theresa, what a surprise! What are you doing here? You should be at home, resting… you just got out of the hospital," Ivy said.  
          "Well, the wedding is on Saturday, isn't it? You need the most help you can get. Besides, Ethan called me and told me to come over," she replied.  
          "He's upstairs in his room."  
          "Thanks, Mrs. Crane." Theresa headed upstairs and found Ethan and Gwen inside Ethan's room. "Great, Theresa, you made it. How are you feeling?" 

          "Better… still a little sore, but better." Theresa forced a smile.  
          "Good. Now, listen, you two, I need to tell you both something. It's really important, and it will change the course of all of our lives."  
          "This does sound serious," Gwen said. "Ethan, what is it?" 

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie,  
to show no emotion when you start to cry  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
when my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you_

          "Gwen, this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but… " He looked Gwen squarely in the eye and said, "I don't love you." He felt a feeling of déjà vu, just like when he had told Theresa the same thing.   
          "What? Ethan, what did you just say?"  
          "I said, I don't love you. Not anymore." Ethan sighed. He didn't want to hurt Gwen this way, but it was the only way. He didn't want to cause her more pain in an unhappy marriage. 

_And we will meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life,  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Zhivago, all my love I'll be sending,  
and you will never know,   
'cause there can be no happy ending_

          "You don't love me? Ethan, if you don't love me, then… who do you love?" Gwen asked, devastated. "Who did I lose you to?"  
          Ethan turned to Theresa. "This is where Theresa comes into play. Theresa, I'm going to repeat what I told you in the hospital last week." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Theresa. I just never realized it until that night, when you flatlined." 

          Theresa's eyes filled with joy. "Oh, Ethan, do you mean it? Do you really love me?"  
          "Yes, I do," Ethan sincerely stated. They were about to kiss when Gwen said, "Guys? I have something to tell you too. It's about time I told you."   
          "Gwen, you don't look too upset," Ethan realized.  
          "I'm not. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you that I've been having an affair with Warren. So we're even, Ethan. All is forgiven."  
          Ethan smiled. "Gwen, I'm not mad at you. Can we at least agree to be friends?"  
          Gwen extended a hand. "Friends." Then Ethan gave her a hug and said, "I hope you're happy with Warren."  
          "Me, too," Theresa pitched in.  
          "Oh, Theresa, you've been great to me. You will always be my friend too, okay?"  
          "Sure."  
          "Oh, look at the time. I've got to go, but I will keep in touch with you guys. See you later!" Gwen walked out of Ethan's room, leaving just Ethan and Theresa.      "Ethan, you don't know how happy you've made me. I love you so much." They kissed then, their first real kiss, and then Ethan pulled away and said, "Resa, I can't believe we've made it. I think it's fate."  
          "Me too, Ethan, me too." He hugged Theresa and then they went to Whitney's house to tell her the good news. 

The end! 

_Well, __Chad__ and Whit also got together, after seeing Ethan and Theresa together. They had a double wedding._


	12. Love Will Find a Way 1

Notes:

This story takes place the day after "Martin Fitzgerald's" funeral, when everyone finds out that he is not really Martin Fitzgerald. (Background: An impostor Martin Fitzgerald came to Harmony way back in the day and pretended to be Luis's father but was really not… he eventually took Sheridan hostage on the roof of the Seascape the first New Year's Eve Passions had, and while he had Sheridan in his hold, he was backing up (Luis was pointing a gun at him) and tripped over the railing that went around the skylight of the restaurant. Luis was forced to choose to save one and he saved Sheridan, letting "Martin" fall through the skylight. The impostor died, and THEN they found out he was an impostor, so Sheridan's fears that she killed Luis's father came back. [She had nightmares before about killing someone. She thought it was Luis's father but was not sure. Okay. Now that you know that let's go on to the story.])

//These are Sheridan's thoughts or anything related to her side of the story (letters, etc)//

[These are Luis's thoughts or anything related to his side of the story (songs, etc)]

*These are anyone else's thoughts*

This was the first Passions story I ever wrote, so be nice about it. The chapters aren't all that long, so it goes fast… and there's also some Sunset Beach references/characters in this story, so be warned. (I'll tell you again when it comes.)

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 1**

  
        Sheridan Crane was tossing and turning in her bed. It couldn't have been just a dream. It was all so real. The blood on her hands, the body under the sheet... "I didn't mean to do it! I'm so sorry," she says, over and over. Then a new figure enters the all too familiar scene. "Luis?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"****

        "I'm here to arrest you, Sheridan." 

        "Luis, no! Don't! I didn't mean to do it." 

        "But you killed my father!" 

        "Luis, no... Please... I love you..." 

        Sheridan shot straight up in her bed. //Not again,// she thought. //The nightmares are back. But what did I say to Luis?// She couldn't remember. //He is so fine,// she thought to herself. And then, //Stop it, Sheridan! You couldn't possibly be falling for that arrogant cop... could you?//

        Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was at the police station. "Sam," he said to Chief Bennett, "I want to be part of the investigation of my father's disappearance." 

        "Are you sure, Luis? I mean... this is personal to you." 

        "I know. I want to know. For Mama. And Theresa and Miguel. But most of all, for myself." 

        "Okay, then, Luis. I know you'll do a good job." Sam patted Luis on the back. So if Martin Fitzgerald wasn't in Santa Fe, then where would he be... Santa Fe. Slowly, his mind wandered, and he found himself thinking about Sheridan Crane. [She's nothing like her family,] he thought. [She is so beautiful... I wish I could just hold her and... Stop it!] Luis commanded himself. [You're not falling for that stuck up rich girl! She's a Crane, for crying out loud. But still...] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(The next day, at Sheridan's cottage)  
  
        There was a knock on the door. Sheridan went to answer it, and Hank Bennett was standing there, with a bouquet of flowers.

        "Morning, beautiful," he said, walking in. "These are for you." 

        "Why, that's so sweet of you, Hank," Sheridan said, taking the bouquet and smelling it. "Why are you up so early in the morning?" 

        "I wanted to come and see you, Sheridan." 

        "Hank, we need to talk," Sheridan said, getting straight to the point. 

        "What about?" 

        "Well... sit down, Hank, this is going to be a while." Hank and Sheridan sat down on the couch. "Hank, I think you're a really great guy and all," she began, "but I'm not looking for a relationship here." 

        "But..." 

        "I know, you thought that I was really into you. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." 

        "But we can still be friends, right?" 

        "Of course, Hank! You'd be a great friend to have, and I know I can count on you." 

        "Sheridan," Hank said, cautiously, "would this, by chance, have anything to do with my best friend?" 

        "Luis?" Sheridan asked, thinking back to that dream the other night, where she and Luis were in bed together... 

        "Sheridan? Sheridan! Earth to Sheridan!" Hank said, swishing his hand in front of her eyes. "What? I'm sorry, Hank." 

        "I said, would this have to do with Luis?" 

        "No! Not at all. Why would you think that?" 

        "I was just wondering. So... you're sure you're not interested?" 

        "Yes. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I think you're a great person." She gave him a hug. "Friends?" she asked, extending a hand. 

        "Friends," Hank said, taking her hand and shaking it.


	13. Love Will Find a Way 2

Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 2

        After Hank left, Sheridan left for the Youth Center. In a few days her 100 hours would be up, but she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Luis every day. While she was driving, all she could think about was Luis, how wonderful he was, how kind, and loving... //And not to mention handsome, too!// Surprisingly, she didn't hit any cars, and she made it to the Youth Center. It was locked. Sheridan pounded on the door, but no one answered. She didn't have the key, and it was too early to go to the Book Café, so she just hung out on the steps of the building.

        After what seemed to be forever, Luis pulled up into the parking lot. He saw Sheridan sitting on the steps... [Oh, poor Sheridan! She must be cold... I think I'm going to go over and... No, Luis, you must be crazy! You are NOT falling for Sheridan. You hear me? NO.] He was having a battle with that little voice in his head. He knew, deep inside, that he loved Sheridan, and that he didn't want to stop, but his prejudice against the Cranes was just too strong. But... that prejudice seemed to vanish when Sheridan was near. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her forehead, and for her to love him back. He'd never felt this way about anyone else before. Not even Beth. 

        He walked up to Sheridan. "Sheridan?" he asked. 

        "Luis! You're late, boss," she said, cracking a smile. 

        "I know, I know... I'm sorry, it's just that I've been investigating my father's death." He pulled out his keys and fumbled with them... [God, she is so beautiful! Stop it, Luis. Concentrate.] But he couldn't. Even if he tried, his mind would always wander back to Sheridan... her blue eyes, her blonde head, and her beautiful smile that seemed to stop time... 

        "Luis? Did you hear me?" 

        "What? Sorry, Sheridan, can you say that again?" 

        "I said, what have you found so far?" 

        "Nothing, really. But I'm hoping to find something soon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Two weeks later) 

        Luis walked into the police station. "Luis," Sam said, "we've discovered a major break in the Martin Fitzgerald case." 

        "Really, Sam? What is it?" 

        "We've found the body of Martin Fitzgerald. The _real_ Martin Fitzgerald." 

        "How do you know it's him?" 

        "We took your DNA samples again, from that other test, and we tested the remains of the body. It was a match." 

        "So... my father's dead?" 

        "Yes, Luis. I'm so sorry you had to hear it from me." 

        "It's okay, Sam. Now... how do I tell Mama, Miguel, and Theresa...? They're going to be devastated." A tear fell from Luis' eye. 

        "Luis, whatever you need, you know Grace and I will always be here for you." 

        "Thanks, Sam. But... where did you find the body?" 

        "That's the weird thing. The body was found buried on the Crane property, in a coffin and everything. A sheet was over it, and it was bloody." 

        Luis' sadness turned to anger. "See, I knew those damn Cranes had something to do with this!" At the word "Crane," his thoughts turned to Sheridan. [Certainly she didn't have anything to do with my father's disappearance... she's nothing like the rest of her family.] He had accepted his feelings for Sheridan, because they kept getting stronger and stronger every day. He couldn't deny it anymore. 

        "Luis?" 

        "Yeah, Sam?" 

        "You looked a little... zoned out, like you were thinking about the girl of your dreams or something." 

        "I was." He smiled. 

        "Oh... So tell me, Luis, who is it?" 

        "That's for me to know, and you to find out." He winked at Sam, and said, "I have to go now... time to find my family and tell them the truth." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            He took a walk, and ended up in Lighthouse Park. Sheridan was sitting on a bench, reading. "Hey, Sheridan."

        She looked up. [She has the most amazing eyes...]

        "Luis! What... what are you doing here?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him for a second when he sat down next to her. 

        "Sheridan," he began, "they found my father." 

        "You did?" she asked, a glint of hope in her eyes. "Where? How?" 

        "Well, Sam stumbled upon a break in the case. The thing is," he narrowed his eyes at her, "the coffin was found on your property." 

        "Oh." Sheridan made a stunning realization. A tear started to fall from her eye, and soon, she was sobbing. Luis didn't understand, but his heart broke at seeing her cry. "Sheridan, what's the matter?" 

        "Nothing," she said, in between sniffles. "It's just... for some weird reason, you reminded me of my life back in France." A half lie... 

        "What does that have to do with my father's death?" 

        "Nothing... It was you. You're the kind of guy I've always dreamed about... someone who would care about me for myself, not use me for my money and name... someone who would take care of me, not hurt me and throw me away... I've never had a good relationship because of my name. I wish I could be some ordinary Sara Cummings (if you watched Sunset Beach, you'd get that)... No one has ever loved me in my life. It's just... sometimes, it can be overwhelming, and... painful." She started to sob again, and Luis held her. "Don't you cry anymore, Sheridan. There's someone out there who will love you for who you are, who will love you forever." He stroked her hair. [Someone like me.]

        "But who?" Sheridan asked, in desperation. "Who?" 

        Luis couldn't stand it. He just couldn't hide his feelings any longer. "Me," he said. 

        "What?" //Did he just say what I think he said?// 

        "Me," he repeated. "I love you for who you are. I'll love you forever." Luis looked into her eyes, and slowly, he took her head in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for a while when he gently pulled away. "Sheridan," he began. "I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to tell you. I want you to be mine. Forever and always." 

        Sheridan smiled at him. "Of course, Luis. That's what I've always wanted." She kissed him again, this time more passionately, when all of a sudden... 

        "Oh, my God!" she whispered.


	14. Love Will Find a Way 3

Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 3

        Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was taking a walk to the Book Café when she saw a couple making out. *Hmm... in public? I wonder...* She walked closer, trying to get a good glimpse, but not trying to interrupt, when she realized something... 

        "Oh, my God..." Theresa stood there, open mouthed, when it came to her that she should say something. "A-_hem_!" she said, clearing her throat. 

        Luis and Sheridan stopped, looked at each other, then at Theresa. "Theresa?" he asked his sister. 

        "Yes, Luis. It's me," Theresa said, crossing her arms across her chest. "And you said not to get involved with the Cranes, huh? Sure. Listen to your own advice." 

        Sheridan had a puzzled look on her face, and then she realized it. "So Gwen was right," she said. 

        Theresa suddenly went pale. "Uh-oh," she said. 

        Luis turned to Sheridan. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" 

        "Sure. Of course." Luis pulled Theresa away from Sheridan.       "Luis..." Theresa began. 

        "Theresa, I'm not mad at you. There's just something I have to tell you." Suddenly Luis was filled with grief, and felt torn apart limb from limb. "It's about Papa." 

        "Papa? Did they find him? Is he alive?" she asked, excitedly. 

        "No. Theresa... Papa's dead." 

        "What??" She started sobbing. "Luis... what happened? Are you sure?" 

        "Yes. They found his remains in a coffin, with a bloody sheet over it. There was a red spot over the stomach." 

        Sheridan overheard this. //Oh, my God...then that means I killed Luis' father... I have to get out of here.//

        "Where did they find the coffin?" 

        "On Crane property." Theresa breathed in sharply. "Then why were you kissing Sheridan, huh?" 

        "Well..." Luis, for once, was speechless. 

        "I knew it, you were falling for her. I just didn't say anything." 

        "Sure, Theresa." 

        "I'm serious! So... if you and Sheridan are together now, then maybe Ethan and I have a chance..." 

        "Theresa, no. Just because Sheridan and I kissed, doesn't mean that you and Ethan have a future together." 

        "Why not? Don't you want to be with Sheridan?" 

        "Yes, but..." 

        "Well, then, I don't see any reason why I can't be with Ethan." 

        "How about this: You've been lying to him for months now." At the sound of that, Theresa remembered Sheridan knew. She turned.     "Sheridan?" 

        "Yes, Theresa?" 

        "Could you not tell Ethan what I just said?" 

        "That you're in love with him? Well..." 

        "Please, Sheridan, I'm begging you." Sheridan looked at Luis, who couldn't decide what to do. 

        "Theresa, let's make a deal. If you don't tell anyone what you just saw, then I won't tell anyone what I just heard. Okay?" 

        "You got it. It'll be our little secret. Unless, of course, Luis wants to go and tell the whole world!" She looked at her big brother and smiled. He smiled back. 

        Sheridan looked at her watch. She needed to get out of there, to get as far away from Luis as she possibly could. "Guys, I have to go." 

        "So soon?" Luis asked, walking towards her. 

        "Yeah," she said, trying to act normally. "Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

        "Okay. Sure." Sheridan turned to leave. 

        "Sheridan." 

        She turned at the sound of her name. "Yeah?" Even though she had to leave, she still couldn't resist just one more magical moment with Luis. 

        Luis put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. She put his arms around his neck and kissed him back, so glad that he didn't know yet. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. He was looking right back at her. "Luis, I really have to go." 

        "Okay, I'll let you go now. 'Bye, Sheridan," he said, letting go of her. 

        "'Bye, Luis. I'll see you later," she said, not wanting to leave but at the same time nearly running out of there. Little did Luis know that this was the last time he was going to see her in a long time.


	15. Love Will Find a Way 4

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 4**

        Sheridan was pulling things out of her drawers and putting them into her suitcase. She had to leave. NOW. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't matter. All that mattered is that Luis didn't know where she was. Tears were streaming down her face, for she realized she couldn't be with him. //He was the only man who loved me for myself. Why did he have to be the son of the man I killed?//

        "Sheridan?" 

        Her nephew was standing there. "Ethan," she said, wiping her eyes. "What... what are you doing here?" 

        "I just came by to check on you... What's wrong?" he asked, giving his aunt a hug. "And why are you packing? Where are you going?" 

        "Ethan, don't ask questions right now, okay? Just... I'll call you when I get there --" 

        "Where are you going, Sheridan?" 

        "I... I don't know yet, Ethan. All I know is that I have to get out of here." 

        "Why?" 

        "Two words: Martin Fitzgerald." 

        "You still don't think you killed him, do you, Sheridan?" 

        "No." 

        "Then why are you leaving?" 

        "Because I'm positive I killed him, Ethan! God... why did it have to be him?" she said, her thoughts turning back to Luis. "Anyone but Luis' father. He'll... he hate me for the rest of his life!" She started to sob, and Ethan hugged her. 

        "Sheridan, what does this have to do with you and Luis?" 

        "Can't you see, Ethan? We can't be together. He'll find out eventually that I killed his father and..." She started to cry harder. 

        "So... I was right?" 

        "Yes! You were right, okay? I have fallen for Luis. I love him, Ethan." 

        "Whoa, Sheridan, I think you're a little too desperate." 

        "No, I'm serious. Don't... don't ask now, okay?" Sheridan had finished packing and closed her suitcase. "Tell Luis, if he comes, that there's a note for him here, okay?" 

        "Sheridan, can't I convince you to stay? How do you know you killed the real Martin Fitzgerald?" 

        "Ethan, for the last time, please, don't ask, just let me go. For all our sakes." Sheridan rushed to find a pen and paper. 

        "I can't help it if I want to know where my favorite aunt is going, and why she's leaving," Ethan said. 

        "Ethan!" He was taken aback. "I'm sorry, Sheridan, I didn't know..." 

        "No, I'm sorry. I just... I don't want to talk, okay? I'll call you from wherever I am when I get there... just not now, okay?" 

        "Okay. I think I'll leave you alone now. 'Bye, Sheridan," Ethan said. "Can I just ask something?" 

        "Ethan..." Sheridan said, exasperated. 

        "Are you coming back?" 

        "I... I don't know. Just... I have to think, okay? I promise, I'll be okay." 

        "Okay, Sheridan." He hugged his aunt extra hard. "I love you, Sheridan." 

        "I love you too, Ethan. I'll miss you." Ethan took one last look at his aunt and walked out the door. 

        "Just one more thing before I go," Sheridan said to herself. She picked up a pen, found some paper, and began to write. 

_//Dear Luis:  
  
I'm so sorry we had to say goodbye this way, but I had to leave. If you don't know already, you should soon. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it. Don't try to find me; I don't know where I'm going. I just want you to know that I love you; I've always loved you, I just didn't know it... I hope we'll meet again, somewhere, someday.  
  
Love always,  
__Sheridan_//

        Sheridan picked up a picture of her and Luis, held it close, and kissed it. "Goodbye, Luis." She took the picture and put it in her pocket. Then she picked up her suitcase, opened the door, took one last look at her cottage, and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


        Luis ran into the police station. "Sam?" he said, finding the Chief of Police. "You paged me?" 

        "Yes. We know who the killer is." 

        "Well, tell me... Whoever it is, they're going to pay. For Mama's misery, for my siblings' lives without a father..." 

        "Are you sure you want to hear this?" 

        "Yes! Come on, Sam, just tell me." 

        "All right." Sam took a deep breath. "It was... Sheridan Crane."


	16. Love Will Find a Way 5

song credit: "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" – Backstreet Boys

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 5**

        Sheridan was on the plane to Europe. She didn't know where in Europe she was going to stay; all she knew is that it wasn't going to be Paris. //Too many bad memories...// She thought back to Jean-Luc and how he used her. //Will I ever find love the way I love Luis?//Just then, a song came up on the airplane's radio station. 

//Show me the meaning of being lonely... 

So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe; Walk with me and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free; I can feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done, they tell me 

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart 

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
If only guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control, are you with me now?

Your every wish will be done, they tell me 

There's nowhere to run, I have no place to go

Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
The things you never show? 

You are missing in my heart...  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are...//

        Tears fell from Sheridan's eyes as she remembered all her moments with Luis. //I had no other choice...// 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "WHAT?????" Luis yelled. He sank to the floor, on his knees. "Anyone but Sheridan!" 

        "Uh, Luis? Are you okay?" 

        "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" 

        "Okay... sorry..." Sam walked away. Luis started to cry. Now it's not very often that Luis cries, so... 

        "Sheridan killed my father... Oh, my God... I have to go find her!" Luis said, standing. [But wait!] He composed himself and went to find Sam. "Sam, what's the story?" 

        "Well, I forced it out of Julian. Apparently, it was a freak accident; One night, Sheridan went and picked up a letter opener. She was really young then, about your age when it happened." 

        "So she killed him..." [God, it hurts to say that,] "...when she was a child?" 

        "Yes. She took the letter opener and hid, and your father walked by her and it was sticking out; it pierced him and it killed him." 

        Luis shook his head. "Sam... I have to go. Okay?" 

        "Okay, Luis." He left. 

        *I don't know why, but I think Luis has got a thing for Sheridan...* 

        Luis drove straight to Sheridan's cottage. He pounded on the door. "SHERIDAN!" No answer. "Sheridan?" he asked, a little softer. He didn't want to scare her, but he had to talk to her. Did she really kill his father? Why did she keep it from him all this time? 

        "Luis," a voice said. 

        He turned around and Ethan was standing there. "Ethan, where's Sheridan?" 

        "She... left." 

        "Left? When is she going to be back?" 

        "I don't know." 

        "Well, when did she leave?" 

        "Like an hour ago. Luis... there's something in there for you. She told me to tell you that." Ethan held out the key to the cottage, and Luis opened the door. He gasped. 

        "Ethan, the cottage is empty," Luis said. 

        "I know." 

        "Where is she?" 

        "Like I said, she left." 

        "But there's nothing in the cottage... Ethan, what do you mean when you say 'left'?" 

        "She packed a suitcase and went to the airport kind of left." 

        "Oh, my God! Ethan, where did she go?" 

        "I don't know! She didn't tell me! But look, there's a note for you somewhere around here. If you read it, maybe it'll say something."       Luis spotted the note, grabbed it, and opened it. 

        "So?" Ethan asked. 

        Luis read the letter. It hurt him so much to hear that Sheridan loved him. Once again, he was torn. "She didn't say where she was going," Luis said, deflated. 

        "Luis, can I ask you something?" 

        "What?" 

        "Are you... and Sheridan..." 

        "What about us?" 

        "Is there anything going on between you? Because Sheridan was pretty upset while she was packing." 

        Luis looked at Ethan sadly. "Ethan... I don't know what I'm going to do without Sheridan," he confessed. 

        "Wow. You really do love each other." 

        "All I know is that I love her, and I don't know how I'm going to live without her. I need to find her. I have to talk to her. Tell her... tell her I forgive her." 

        "For what, Luis?" 

        "Killing my father." 

        Ethan gasped. "So... it wasn't a dream?" 

        "What wasn't a dream?" 

        "Never mind." 

        "Are those the nightmares that Sheridan had when she was little?" 

        "Yes." Just then, Ethan's cell phone rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Sheridan was walking the streets of London when she bumped into a familiar face. "Ted? Oh, my gosh! Hi!"

        The man looked at her for a minute. "Sheridan?" he asked, incredulously, after a while. "Is that you?" 

        "Yes, it's me." 

        "Wow! I haven't seen you in ages!" He hugged his former girlfriend. "How have you been?" 

        "Not good. Ted, listen. Do you think I can stay with you for a while?" 

        "Well, I'm going to have to ask my mom, but I think she'll say okay." Ted Evans looked at her and said, "Sheridan, what's the matter? You look like you've been crying." 

        "I have... It's a long story, I'll tell you later." They walked to Ted's flat when they heard screaming. 

        "What was that?" they asked, in unison.


	17. Love Will Find a Way 6

This is where the Sunset Beach crossover really comes into play: Ben Evans and Meg Cummings are (were?) Sunset Beach's equivalent of Luis and Sheridan (although personally, I preferred Casey, Meg's best friend, and Sara, Meg's sister, as my favorite couple. =D Maybe I'll go watch some tapes now). Ben (and his evil twin brother, Derek) was originally from England. Okay. Read on.

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 6**

        Ted and Sheridan rushed to the flat, where they found the source of the screaming. "Mother, what's the matter?" 

        Ted's mother, Victoria, said, "Look, Ted, your brother is back!" Just then a figure stepped into view. "...Ben?" 

        "Yes, Ted, it's me." 

        "Ben!" Ted rushed to hug his little brother. "Where's Derek?" 

        "You... you don't want to know." The woman with Ben got an instant sad look. "Oh! Everyone, this is my wife, Meg." 

        "Hi, everyone." Meg stepped forward shyly. 

        "Welcome to our family, Meg," Victoria said warmly. She went forward to hug her new daughter-in-law. 

        "Mother, I didn't know you were still alive," Ben said. 

        "Well, I was sick. That's when Derek left, to go find you. He said he was going to come get you and bring you back. Where is he? Do you know?" 

        "He's dead, Mother." Ted and Victoria gasped. Sheridan was just standing there, watching this whole family scene, and it reminded her of the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. She started to cry again. 

        "Sheridan, what's the matter?" Ted asked, suddenly turning. He went to hug her. 

        "Nothing... It's just..." 

        "You never told me what you were doing here in the first place." 

        "Sheridan?" Ben asked. 

        "Ben, yes. It's me." She smiled through her tears. "I'm happy for you. You've got a wonderful woman here. Meg, I know you'll be happy. You chose well." 

        Meg smiled. "Thank you... Sheridan, is it?" 

        "Yes. Sheridan Crane." 

        "Sheridan, why are you crying?" 

        "It's a long story, I'll tell you. Just as soon as... May I use your phone?" she asked. 

        "Certainly," Victoria said. 

        Sheridan walked over to the phone and tapped out a number. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "Ethan Crane." 

        "Ethan, it's me." 

        "Sheridan?" Luis looked up at the sound of her name. 

        "Yes, it's me, Ethan." 

        "Where are you?" 

        "Safe and sound, with Ted and Victoria." 

        "Evans?" 

        "Yes. But... don't go looking for me." 

        "We have to, Sheridan! Neither of us can stand not having you in our lives." 

        "We?" 

        "Yes." He looked over at Luis. "Do you want to talk to her?" 

        Luis nodded. "Please?" 

        "Okay. Sheridan, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." 

        "Who is it?" 

        Ethan handed the phone to Luis. "Sheridan?" 

        "Luis?" 

        "Hey, are you okay?" 

        "Are you? You must have found out about... well, you know." 

        "I did." Sheridan sucked in her breath. "Luis, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to do it, I swear." 

        "Let's not talk about it right now, Sheridan. I need to see you, face to face. There's something I have to say to you." 

        "No, Luis. Don't go looking for me." 

        "I have to, Sheridan. I have to." 

        "Please, don't. If you really love me, don't." 

        "Sheridan--" There was a click. "No, Sheridan, I can't. I have to find you," he said to the dead phone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Sheridan walked back to the foursome. "What was that all about?" Victoria said. She noticed that Sheridan looked more upset than she was before. 

        "I... I don't want to talk about it right now," Sheridan said softly. //Oh, if only Luis was here...//

        "Well, okay. We'll be here if you need us. I'm going to get your room ready." Victoria stood up and left. 

        "Ben, I need your help on something," Ted said, "now that you're here. Come with me." Ted led Ben out of the house. Now it was just Sheridan and Meg. 

        "Sheridan, what's the matter? Is it... a man?" 

        Sheridan looked up. "How... how did you know?" 

        "I've been through it many, many times. You know, Ben and I were supposed to be married a long time ago. But... well, it's a long story. I know that look. You're hurting over love." 

        "I am, Meg. And... I don't really know you, but I think that's a good thing." 

        "If you want to let it out, you can tell me," Meg offered. 

        "Okay," Sheridan agreed. "It's a long story." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "Luis?" 

        "Yeah?" 

        "I know you don't like my family, but... I was wondering, since you want to find Sheridan as much as I do, would you be willing to work together?" Ethan proposed. 

        "Um..." [Mama was right about Sheridan, and about Papa, so... maybe she's right about Ethan.] "I'll give it a shot, Crane, but if you give me even a bit of trouble, I'm going solo." 

        "Deal." Ethan extended his hand, and Luis took it, warily, and shook it. [Maybe Mama was right.] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "Let me get this straight. You killed someone years ago, which led to you being used by all the men you dated, but when you found Luis... was that his name?" 

        "Yes." 

        "You fell for him... and he fell for you... but the man you killed was his father?" 

        "Yeah. He hates my family for that. Now that he knows I did it... well... Meg, I don't know what to do," Sheridan confessed. She cried again. 

        "Let me just tell you this, Sheridan. If he really loves you, like really loves you, and you love him, you'll get through it. Trust me; I've been through it. Many times." 

        "Thank you, Meg. You're a good person." Meg leaned over and hugged Sheridan. "Anytime." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "Okay, then, Ethan. Where did you say she was staying?" 

        "With Ted and Victoria Evans. They're business partners with the Cranes, and great friends to us. Sheridan even went out with Ted. But that was a while ago." 

        "Where do they live?" 

        "Last time I checked, they lived in Paris, but you can never tell where they're going to be. They move around a lot. Ted's little twin brothers actually moved here to the States." 

        "Oh. So... do you know how to track them down?" 

        "I could ask my father..." 

        "No! Don't let that bastard get involved." 

        "You know what, Luis? You're right. I can see why Sheridan likes... loves... whatever, I can see why she cares about you so much. My father is a bastard." 

        Luis was shocked. [Mama was right!] 

        "I hate my father. All he cares about is the money, the power, he doesn't care about people. He is just... Well, I think you know what I mean." 

        "I certainly do." 

        "Well, then, we're going to have to track her down ourselves." Ethan dialed a number on his cell phone. "Uh-huh... thanks... Okay, bye." 

        "What was that all about?" Luis asked. 

        "Luis, start packing. We're going to Europe!"


	18. Love Will Find a Way 7

song credit:

"If She Only Knew" – 98° 

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 7**

        "Europe? But why?" 

        "That's where the Evanses live! Somewhere in Europe." 

        "Oh. Is that where Sheridan is staying?" 

        "Yes. Now come on, let's go!" Ethan left for his room, and Luis left for his house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Later) 

        Luis and Ethan met at the airport. "So," Luis said, "you paid for me?" 

        "Yes, of course! There's no use in finding Sheridan if you're not there to greet her!" At that, Luis smiled. "You must really love your aunt." 

        "I do. And apparently, so do you." 

        "Yeah..." A song was playing on the radio. 

[If she only knew what I knew but couldn't say  
If she could just see the part of me that I hid away, oh yeah  
If I could just hold her in my arms again   
and just say I love you; but she's gone away,  
maybe she'd stay if she only knew 

If she could just feel what I feel here in my heart  
She'd know it was real, pure and true, right from the start  
But I'm just a man who didn't understand  
What she was going through; but she's gone away,  
maybe she'd stay if she only knew 

And how, how did I let her get away?  
'Cause love, love is so easy to feel, but the hardest thing to say... 

If she could just see (see) what I see when I close my eyes  
All that I dream, surely she would realize  
But like a fool, I waited much too long  
To let her know the truth; and she's gone away,  
Maybe she'd stay if she only knew  
  


Tell me, tell me, how, how did I let her get away?  
'Cause I guess that love, love is so easy to feel, but the hardest thing to say... 

If she only knew what I knew but could not say  
If she could just see the part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you (I love you)  
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay...  
If she only knew...]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(A week later) 

        "Sheridan, we're moving." Victoria walked into Sheridan's room, followed by Ted, Meg, and Ben. 

        "WHAT?" she asked. 

        "Yes, we've got to go. We can't live here anymore... we're moving to Oslo." 

        "But... why so soon?" 

        "We've been planning it for months now. I'm sorry we had to spring this on you like this, but I'm sure you can get a hotel or something," Victoria justified. 

        "Yeah... Oh, I'm going to miss you! Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home." 

        "Oh, no problem, Sheridan. And anytime you're up in Oslo, come and visit us!" Ted exclaimed. 

        "And Meg and I are going back to Sunset Beach," Ben said. 

        "Oh, I'm going to miss you, too. Take care, okay? You too, Meg," she said, nodding towards her. "And Meg... Thanks." 

        "You're welcome, Sheridan," Meg said, smiling warmly. "Keep in touch! And I hope everything works out. It will. You'll see." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Luis and Ethan were in Paris, looking for Sheridan. They tracked down the address of Ted and Victoria Evans, but the house was empty. Frustrated, they looked, and looked, until Ethan had a brainstorm of checking it on the Internet. 

        "But we don't have a computer," Luis protested. He was actually getting along quite well with Ethan. [He's not as bad as the rest of his family. Just like Sheridan.] Luis saddened a little at the thought of that beautiful woman. 

        "Yes we do." Ethan rummaged in his suitcase and pulled out a laptop. "Let me just plug this in, and we'll be online in no time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Sheridan was in her hotel room in London, when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. //Can't they see the "privacy" sign on the door?// "I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled. 

        She opened the door and two men were standing there, both masked, one pointing a gun in her face. "Sheridan, you're coming with us." They grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.        Sheridan was screaming for help, and struggling with the men (apparently, Frenchmen, considering the heavy French accents), but they pointed the gun to her head. She remembered when the same thing had happened to her before, on top of the Seascape. Luis had come to save her. But this time, Luis wasn't there to save her life... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "Got it!" 

        Luis looked over Ethan's shoulder. "'Ted and Victoria Evans,'" he read, "in... London?" 

        "Yes. Hopefully, they haven't moved yet." 

        "Well, then, let's go and find Sheridan!" The duo started packing up their belongings and left for the airport. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        The men dragged Sheridan down into the basement of the hotel and tied her to a chair. "Wha...what do you want with me?" Sheridan demanded. 

        "We're going to reunite you with your beloved fiancé, Jean-Luc," one of the men said. 

        Sheridan gasped. //Jean-Luc is... dead?// "What did I do wrong?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. 

        "Nothing. You just happened to cross the wrong guy." 

        "But... Jean-Luc was a good guy... Right?" 

        "Hah!" one of the men laughed, in her face. "That's what he got you to believe. He owed us, big-time. And when he didn't pay up... BOOM!" he said, laughing, as he remembered how Jean-Luc and Mimi had died. 

        "Please, don't kill me," Sheridan pleaded. 

        "Why shouldn't we? Your life is a living hell anyway, right?" 

        "How would you know?" she said, getting mad. 

        "Because we've researched you, Sheridan. We know your life, forwards, backwards, and upside down. And she's going to take over for us." A beautiful young woman stepped out of the shadows of the basement. 

        "Say hello to the new, improved, Sheridan Crane." 

        Sheridan screamed as loud as she could.


	19. Love Will Find a Way 8

song credit:

"The Hardest Thing" – 98°

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 8**

        The woman walked up to Sheridan. Amazingly, the resemblance was almost identical. Except you could see the evil in the impostor's eyes. "Hello, Sheridan," she said, with a hint of mockery in her voice. 

        "Get away from me, you b*tch!" Sheridan yelled. "No way are you going to take over my life. I won't let you hurt Ethan and Luis like that!" 

        Suddenly there was banging on the stairs. "Whoever you are, don't worry, we're coming to save you!" The three villains looked at each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Ethan and Luis had arrived in London. They looked for the Evans residence, but found it empty, yet again. "Damn," Luis cursed under his breath. "That must mean they moved again." 

        "Well, I'm exhausted, so why don't we call it a day and find a good place to stay for the night?" Ethan suggested. 

        "Might as well," Luis agreed. They got back into the car and drove to the nearest hotel. Luis took the luggage while Ethan checked in. After they were done, they went to their assigned room. "Hey," Luis said to Ethan. "Check this out." He walked to the door next to theirs, which was open. Ethan followed his lead and went inside, but something caught Luis' eye. He picked it up. "A picture," he said. "I wonder..." He turned it over and found himself looking straight at his reflection. His and the woman he loved. 

        "Ethan! Come here!" Ethan rushed out of Sheridan's room, saying, "Luis! Sheridan's staying here!" 

        "I know! Look!" Luis showed the picture to Ethan. 

        "It's... you and Sheridan." 

        "Yeah. And no one in London knows Sheridan or me. So she must have been carrying this. What happened to her?" he wondered aloud. 

        "Her room looks fine," Ethan observed. Suddenly, there was an announcement on the PA system: "All police officers, American, French, and English, please report to the basement immediately." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Two men were standing at the base of the stairs. "Whoever you are..." he began to say, when he noticed the Frenchmen and the Sheridan look-alike pointing guns at him. "Hey, I just want to help whoever screamed." 

        "I did," Sheridan tried to say, but Pierre (the one that had the gun held to her face in the beginning) shut her mouth and held the gun to her head, which made the tears appear in Sheridan's eyes once again. Suddenly, there was more banging. Ethan appeared at the bottom of the stairs, which made Sheridan's eyes light up. "Sheridan!" he exclaimed, running towards his aunt. 

        "Ethan!" she said, but the sound was muffled. 

        "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ethan demanded of the three gunpeople. 

        "We're getting exactly what we deserve. Sheridan was innocent, but she happened to cross the wrong person at the wrong time. So we have to kill her." 

        Sheridan was shaking with fear. //Please, dear God, if I have to die, just let me see Luis one last time...// she prayed. 

        "NO! You're not going to kill her. I won't let you!" Everyone turned to the sound. It was Luis, followed with about a dozen police officers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        He walked towards Ethan, Sheridan, Pierre, Roger, and the Sheridan look-alike, hate in his eyes, and a gun in his hands, pointing to Pierre. "Drop that gun, or else you die." 

        "What gives you the authority to tell me what to do?" Pierre asked, not fazed. 

        Luis pulled out his ID. "Harmony PD. I have the right to arrest you," he countered, angry. 

        "But you're in England." 

        "That doesn't matter! We also have some French police officers here, if you want to deal with that." He stepped aside, showing the faces of the angry French officers. 

        "We've been looking for you three," one of them said, with a heavy French accent. "Now, there's no escape." He pulled out a gun, and so did Luis. Pierre tightened his hold of Sheridan, when all of a sudden, a shot was fired... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "Oh, my God," Sheridan said. She looked down at the fallen man, with a pool of blood forming around him. "Thank God," she said, relieved. Pierre and Roger were dead. The Sheridan look-alike ran, but one of the English officers caught and arrested her. "Thank you, men," the English captain said. "You can go now." 

        "Actually," Luis spoke up, "I've got it under control." 

        "Okay, then," he said. "We'll finish all the reports and paperwork." 

        "Thanks," Luis said. The police officers left, and it was just Luis, Sheridan, and Ethan. 

        "Luis," Sheridan said, "you saved my life. Again. You don't know how grateful I am to you." 

        Luis didn't say anything, just untied her. Ethan was confused. *Didn't he say he loved her? Why does he have that look on his face?* 

        Sheridan stood up. "Luis," she began, "I have something to say to you." 

        "And I do, too." At that moment, he was filled with both love and hate, with a feeling of dread yet he was lightheaded... it was so overwhelming. He loved Sheridan, but hated that she was a Crane. And that she had murdered his father in cold blood. 

        "What is it, Luis?" 

        "How... how could you do this to me, Sheridan?" 

        "Do what?" 

        "You knew the truth about my father all this time, and you didn't tell me? Sheridan, we were supposed to be honest with each other. And yet... you keep the one thing I've been searching for from me? I... I don't understand." 

        "Luis," Sheridan pleaded, with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to do it, I swear! It was just an accident... I was so young... Please, can you forgive me?" 

        Luis looked at Sheridan. [God, it hurts so much to see her like this...] "I... I don't know, Sheridan. I need time to think. But until I talk to you again, I don't want anything to have to do with you. Goodbye, Sheridan." Luis turned and left Sheridan, who was sobbing. Ethan, who had witnessed it all, comforted his aunt, then helped her out of the basement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Luis walked to the elevators, where there was a song playing. Actually, it was the tail end of the song. 

[It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie,  
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you...]

        He walked out of the elevator, deflated. He was walking towards his room when Ethan cornered him and hit him. 

        "Ethan, what the hell was that for?" Luis said, angry. 

        "You bastard! You tell me that you love Sheridan, that you want to be with her, but when you finally see her face to face, you tell her you never want to see her again! What's up with that?" Ethan demanded. 

        "I said, I have to think," Luis said quietly. 

        "Well, then, go and think!" Ethan opened the door. "I'm going for a walk." Ethan opened and closed a few drawers, slamming them all. "Good riddance, Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald." He slammed the door. 

        Luis lay on the bed and began to make the toughest decision of his life.


	20. Love Will Find a Way 9

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 9**

        Sheridan was sitting on her bed too. But she was crying. //I went to all this trouble to get away from Luis... and now he's here... and he hates me! I knew it... that's why I left in the first place! Oh, Luis...// 

        [Okay... time to look at this from MY point of view. Not the cop point of view, not as a Lopez-Fitzgerald, but from Luis' point of view. I love Sheridan. I know that. She's kind, thoughtful, and generous... not to mention beautiful... and... she's got a thing for me too. Actually, it's not just a thing. She loves me. She told me that. But... she kept this huge secret from me; the one thing I was looking for, she knew. And she never told me... but why?] Luis pondered, and hard. 

        [Because she loves you!] 

        Luis sat up, finally realizing why Sheridan had left, why she'd had the nightmares she never told him about, why she always got that hint of fear and sadness in her eyes when she talked about her past... He remembered that night in Santa Fe. "I didn't mean to do it!" she said, over and over. 

        [She loves me... she didn't want to lose me... so she left me.] 

        He sat there, grateful, because no woman had ever been that devoted to him. Not even Beth. Sure, Beth was a great woman... beautiful, too, but Sheridan... Sheridan was his soulmate. Luis felt it.     [I'm so sorry I put you through this, Sheridan,] he thought, sadly. 

        //It's okay, Luis, I know you didn't know about me... you know I still love you, right?// 

        Luis and Sheridan both recoiled in shock. //I just heard him think that!// 

        [I can hear you think, Sheridan.] 

        //I know. I hear you too.// 

        Luis sat there, thoughtless and speechless, when he couldn't hear a female voice in his head. Only his own. 

        [Where did that come from? Maybe... maybe Sheridan and I have ESP or something. Oh well. Back to the subject. She lied to me... but she did it to protect me. And herself. I can see how hurt she's been by her past loves... and I swear, I will never hurt her again. My father's dead. Nothing can change that. But even if she did kill him, she didn't mean to do it; it was an accident. Nothing I say or do will bring my father back. But to live the rest of my life without Sheridan, well... that would be double torture.] Luis finally got up and opened the door. Ethan was there. 

        "So, did you think?" 

        "Yes," Luis said. 

        "And?" 

        "You'll see." Luis took his Walkman and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Sheridan smiled through her tears. //I heard him say that he was sorry... Maybe this means we have a chance!// She picked up the phone and tapped out a number. "Hello?... Yes, I'd like to request a song... You can? Great! Thank you so much!" Sheridan turned on the radio and heard the DJ say, in his English accent, "Now, for a brand-new song, called 'I Wanna Love You Forever,' by Jessica Simpson. I've gotten many calls for this one, and one was from a young woman who wants to tell the man she loves that she'll always be there. Here it is!" 

//You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too; I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
'Cause from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever

My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man; I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits, no  
Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
'Cuz when I'm with you, there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be, no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you loving me...//

        Luis smiled as he finished his little walk. He had heard the song on the radio and knew that Sheridan had requested it. He just knew. He walked back into the hotel lobby, when one of the English officers stopped him. This man was off-duty, but Luis recognized him. 

        "Sir," he began, "I'd just like you to know that there's a dance here tonight." 

        "Really? Cool!" 

        "It's a Valentine's Day dance," the man added. "You can take that girl... you know... the blond one. Short hair, blue eyes... always dressed nice...You and her would make a great couple." Luis blushed. "Actually... well, it's a long story. But thank you for telling me this!" He ran up to his room and found Ethan. "Ethan!" 

        "Luis." 

        "You've gotta help me, Ethan. Please." 

        "With what?" 

        "You'll see." Luis whispered in his ear, and Ethan quickly agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Later) 

_        Knock, knock!_

        Sheridan went to answer the door. "Ethan!" she said. "What are you doing all dressed up like that?" 

        "Didn't you hear, Sheridan? There's a dance here tonight!" 

        "Really?" Her heart sank. //Luis probably doesn't want to go with me.// 

        "Yes. Do you have a nice dress or something?" 

        "Of course I do. You know me," Sheridan said, pulling out a nice red strappy dress with spaghetti straps and little slits on the sides. 

        Ethan let out a low whistle. "Wow. Sheridan, you're going to look stunning tonight..." he said, as Sheridan went to the bathroom to get changed, "...and you'll be in for the surprise of your life." He smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        Luis was already downstairs, running around the ballroom. "Are you sure I can do that?" 

        "Yes. Ethan Crane told us to." 

        "And since when did Ethan Crane have the power to pull off things like this?" 

        "Since he became the heir of Crane Industries." 

        [I knew it. Count on Ethan to use his connections. I just hope the power doesn't go to his head.] Luis looked around at the decorated ballroom. [Tonight is going to be one night that neither Sheridan nor I will ever forget!]


	21. Love Will Find a Way 10

song credits:

"I Need You Tonight" – Backstreet Boys 

"Thank God I Found You" – Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98°

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 10**

        There were a lot of people at the dance now. Ethan and Sheridan walked in, arm in arm. "Wow," Sheridan said, "there sure are a lot of people here." 

        "Yes," Ethan said. He looked at Sheridan, who was scanning the place. "I hope you enjoy tonight, Sheridan," Ethan said. 

        "What?" Sheridan asked. 

        "Sheridan, are you okay? You seem a little... distracted." 

        "Oh. No, I'm fine." Ethan and Sheridan walked around a little bit, with him making sure that she didn't see Luis. *I am going to be so happy for Sheridan... it's just too bad I can't spoil the surprise.* Ethan found the spot that Luis had instructed him to keep Sheridan, so he said, "Sheridan, sit here; I'll be right back." Ethan went to go dance with some girl... that looked a lot like Theresa. *Theresa? Why am I always thinking about her...? No, I am NOT falling for her...* 

        Sheridan looked around, a little lonely, a little confused, and a little upset. She thought that Luis had forgiven her. But... where was he? And why didn't he bring her to the dance? Suddenly, the fast music stopped and a slow song started. //Oh, I wish I could be in Luis' arms right now...// But this song was sung live... 

[Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind...

        Luis walked down the stage, mike in hand. 

I know that we have been through so much pain,  
but I still need you in my life this time...

        He walked towards Sheridan, still singing. 

I need you tonight, I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart,   
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight...

        Now Luis was standing in front of her, singing. Sheridan was relieved at the sight of Luis, and so happy, she began to cry. Luis wiped away a tear before he started to sing again. 

I figured out what to say to you  
Sometimes the words, they, they come out so wrong  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time  
  
And I need you tonight; I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more...  
  
And baby, I know I need you...oh, yeah  
I know deep within my heart,   
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right...  
All I know is, baby...I really need you tonight...]

        People started applauding for Luis, Sheridan most of all. While the DJ was putting on another song, Luis took Sheridan's hand and pulled her up. "Sheridan," he offered, "would you like to dance?" 

        "Certainly," she responded, her eyes glistening. They went on to the dance floor and before they started to dance, she wrapped him in a big hug. "I love you, Luis." 

        "I love you too, Sheridan." He kissed her forehead and then, a song came on that they started to dance to. 

//I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering   
I finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart, it would not subside  
I felt like dying... until you saved my life//

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
'Cause baby, I'm so thankful I found you

[I will give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I cherish every part of you  
'Cause without you beside me I can't survive  
Don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night,  
I'll be all right, 'cause I need you in my life]

//See, I was so desolate before you came to me//  
[[Looking back, I guess it shows that we were destined to shine]  
After the rain; to appreciate the gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you   
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude,  
Sweet baby, I'm so thankful I found... you

//I'm overwhelmed with gratitude,  
My baby, I'm so thankful I found you...//

        After that was done, Luis took Sheridan outside. "Sheridan," he began, "you know I forgive you, right?" 

        "Didn't you say that in that song that you sang?" she asked, smiling. 

        "Yeah," Luis said, smiling back. [It feels so good to see her smiling again...] "Listen, Sheridan, I've got something to ask you. You... you're the most incredible woman I've ever known. Sweet, thoughtful, beautiful... I just want you to know that I don't love you for your money or your last name. I couldn't care less about that. I love you for who you are, and I would never, ever use you in any way. I promise." 

        Sheridan had tears in her eyes. "Luis, you don't know how much this means to me." 

        "Yes, I do." A tear fell, and Luis gently kissed it away. "Don't cry. I don't like to see you cry." They both laughed at that. "But seriously, Sheridan, you have brought me so much. That's why I have to ask you this, now, not later." Luis sank down to one knee and Sheridan gasped. She knew what was coming. "Sheridan Crane," he asked her, pulling out a box, "will you marry me?" 

        Sheridan smiled. "Of course, Luis. I love you. Nothing is ever going to come between us again." At that, Luis hugged her, kissed her, and they were both giddy with laughter. He took out his ring and put it on her finger, then he took her hand and said, "Sheridan, let's go home." 

**THE END!!!!**

So, guys, that concludes not only the last story, but this collection of stories! Thanks for all your encouraging words! Tell me what you think! =D If you want more Passions fics from me, check out "Meant to Be Together: The Story of Paloma and Jacob" and watch for "Jacob's Story," coming soon! =D


End file.
